The Tear
by MD Goth
Summary: This was it no more room for mistakes… this was now a kill or be killed situation… there would be no more holding back. No more time to stop and catch their breath… no excuses they had to win HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**An: And now for what will hopefully be my strongest creation to date, the Tear... **

* * *

The BOBS and the Winx Club hadn't been in the same room in the past two years. But here they were sitting in a club; the girls at one table the guys at another. The years had been caused all of them to grow individually, and each of their powers had grown over the years. New tricks had been learned, as well as new friends.

"So you're Layla," the raven-haired witch known as Dani said her steel grey eyes focused on the newest member of the Winx Club. She was one of the few people who could actually get Jade to listen to them. "Name's Dani, I'm the leader of the BOBS," she said extending her hand.

"Ivy," the brunette elf known as Ivy said another person who Jade listened to sat there her hazel eyes filled with warmth, as she too shook Layla's hand.

"We're the triplets," the three blond, blue-eyed elves said in union.

"I'm Ellie."

"Daria."

"Jessie."

"I'm the newest BOB, my name is Crystal," the final elf said with a small laugh. She to was a brunette and had hazel coloured eyes.

All eyes focused on Jade whose head was buried in her arms. Jade in all her 20 years had never had hair longer then just below her ears, now it fell to her shoulders. 3 years ago it had been a silvery white, now Jade was back to her original blonde except now she had black, red and blue highlights in it.

"Say hello Jade," Crystal said extremely perky.

'_My names Jade Halva,' _Jade sent to Layla who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a telepath?" she asked Jade.

'_Sorta… it's not my main power… but I'm afraid if I open my mouth I might "accidentally'' hex Crystal,' _Jade sent apologetically.

"Come on Jade you're being rude now," Crystal said, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade raised her head and stared at the offending hand.

"Jade please…" Dani began as Jade grinned and caused her shoulder to light up. Crystal screamed and drew her hand back. Dani sighed, "If you had let me finish I would have said do not burn her… do not burn her."

"You're going to have to talk faster than that my reflexes clock at under 0.5 seconds," Jade said grinning to herself.

By now Crystal had left and was headed towards Makoto.

"Do we have to separate you two again?" Dani asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jade grinned at her, "You would if we were sitting together besides I gave her fair warning."

"I'm missing something here aren't I?" Layla asked Musa.

"Makoto used to be Jades ex-boyfriend but then he dumped her for Crystal," Musa said.

"Oh it's not that Jade forgave her ages ago for that one," Ellie drawled.

"And she doesn't want Makoto back anyway," Jessie added.

"I mean who would want used goods," Daria finished.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Please my deep loathing for that girl has nothing to do with that, it has to do with how perky she is… and how she set's me up with numerous blind dates… which you guys help her on," Jade said glaring at the BOBS.

"Because you are the only one in the house who doesn't have a boyfriend… you can't give up on love it's not natural," Daria said.

"Hmmm I have and I did, love is a useless emotion anyway," Jade said.

"What," the Stella's pixie Amore screeched at her, "Love is one of the most important emotions of them all, if people loved more then there'd be less wars… and you know your self that you become stronger with the emotion love," Amore ranted.

Jade simply ignored her, "Why don't I have my own pixie?" Jade asked.

"You haven't found the right one…" Layla said.

"The way she's going she might never get her own pixie," Dani said causing Jade to glare at her.

"You know it's true in the past 20 minutes you've managed to cause Lockette to cry, pissed of Amore, some how managed to insult Tune, got into an argument with Chatta… one which you lost by the way… the only two you haven't pissed of so far is Piff, and Digit," Ivy pointed out.

"No worries Jade I don't have one either," Aly said attempting to make Jade feel better. The raven-haired faerie said looking at Jade with her sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly a small pixie in a Joker type outfit appeared, and bumped into Aly. The pixie bounced of Aly and fell onto the table. "Oh are you okay," Aly said picking the pixie up carefully.

"My names Jolly," the pixie said looking into Aly's eyes. Aly did the same.

"I'm Alianne but my friends call me Aly," Aly said, as little hearts appeared around them.

"Oh look Aly found her pixie," Ivy said grinning at Jade.

Jade simply glared at her, "I hate you," she growled playfully. "Oh yeah Aly I have something for you," Jade said taking of a necklace that the others hadn't noticed before.

"What is it?" Aly asked her.

'_Something you must protect with your life,_' Jade sent to her, before saying something out loud, "Oh just a necklace I picked up in my travels, I thought that you might like it."

The group stared at Jade, "What?" she asked them impatiently.

"You didn't call Aly a rookie anymore…" Bloom said slightly impressed. "Why?"

"Trust me on this if I thought that she was a rookie then I wouldn't be giving her this," Jade said handing Aly the necklace, "Besides even I can sense her power has increased tremendously not enough to get me shaking but still she's pretty strong," Jade said.

"Besides I can sense you're in love with someone," Amore said finishing her rant.

Jade blinked at her, "You mean you've been talking this whole time… I'm sorry I stopped paying attention after you opened your mouth, and no I'm not in love with someone," Jade said.

"Why won't you admit that you're in love?" Amore asked her floating up to her, as the pixie stared into Jades namesake coloured eyes.

"Nobody is honestly worth the aggravation. Love is many things a cliché, a weakness which many people will exploit," Jade said.

"Why won't you admit that love is one of the greatest emotions in existence?" Amore asked her.

"Because everyone I've ever truly loved is buried six feet under," Jade said her eyes emotionless, "Love is great while it lasts, but it hurts more than anything, when the person you love dies or leaves you…" Jade said.

By now everyone at the table was looking at her, "Jade calm down," Dani sighed.

"I am calm… I'm unnaturally calm… I'm so calm I'm going to play minesweeper," Jade said getting up and leaving the table.

They looked at each other, as an awkward silence filled the area. "Maybe I should go talk to her," Bloom said as she started to go after her.

"Nah let her go, we've had the same argument, it's always ended the same," Ivy said. "And Amore ease up on her alright she's just put up a wall around her heart so she won't get hurt again." Ivy said gently.

* * *

Jade had no intention of playing minesweeper. She just felt like going for a long walk far away from the pixies. Maybe she should go back to the palace and do some long overdue paperwork the one that she had put of for the past two years

* * *

"So many people… this is going to be so much fun," the Succubus known as Staticus said to herself. She waved her hand as a strip pole magically appeared in front of the room. Stacy made her way up it. "Let the fun begin," she said as she pushed her way to the strip pole, placing on a black collar. She stood on the pole and everyone in the room turned to her, "Yes let the seduction begin."

* * *

"Since when did they have a strip pole?" Riven asked.

"Don't know but whose complaining," Timmy answered him.

* * *

Stacy smiled oh yes so much fun… after a few minutes Stacy noticed something. They weren't moving… "What the hell aren't you all supposed to be lusting over me something… anything… why just stand there like sticks? Hello is anyone at home?" Stacy said knocking on one of the patron's head. A cold chill suddenly filled the room and Stacy turned to the doorway. Stacy's mouth went dry she was standing in the doorway.

The figure smiled at her and raised a finger, causing Stacy to flinch. Instead of meeting her untimely doom, the figure simply made a come hither motion as Stacy flew to her, her limbs frozen as she was held in the air by a magic so deep she could barely comprehend. "Hmmm it is mine," the figure said as she used the same magic that she had used on Stacy on the collar that Stacy had put on as she entered the club. The figure looked at the collar, and looked back at Stacy "Yes a piece of my clothing would give a child your age great power, but now give back the other item you stole from me," the figure said.

"Wh—What are you talking about I got that collar from my sister who said she got it from my mother," Stacy blurted.

The figure cocked her head, "Hmmm, I keep on forgetting to stop acting so superior… here let me by you a drink." The two sat down at the bar and the figure ordered the two of them drinks. "So how about it now here we are two girls at the bar with a few drinks," the figure said cheerfully, before her voice turned serious, "so how about it will you give me the other thing you stole?"

"Okay I can feel that your really powerful and I will be honest I have no idea what your talking about," Stacy said honestly.

"You mentioned your mother and your sister," the figure said waving her hand as both Jones and her mother Jezebel suddenly appeared.

Jones glanced around her eyes focusing on the figure, fear was etched in her eyes as she managed to stutter out, "Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother."

"To the great I'm impressed," the figure who didn't look anywhere above 22 said, "Now I asked young Stacy to give back the item she stole from me but she pointed me in your direction…"

"We would never," Jezebel said haughtily.

"Personally I think she's lying, but I think we're going to play the blame game. Jones you will immediately put the blame on the Trix sisters," the figure made them appear, "who will insist that had nothing to do with it, and they'll put the blame on someone else such as Achmed," again a wave her hand and the vampire appeared. "This could go on all night till I've summoned everyone here, and that's pointless," the figure said completely frustrated. The group of people took a step back sensing that she was angry. The figure looked at them slightly amused, "I'm doing it again aren't I… we're all friends here and I consider many of you to be my family so let me buy you dinner," the figure said.

* * *

Raphael also known as the angel of death, ruler of the underworld, had been visiting Jade more recently these year's. At first Jade had simply ignored him after all he was the one who killed Sky, but as time went by the two had become closer… well as close as someone could get to the grim reaper. Of course no one knew about them especially not Bloom because the consequences would be too deep and Bloom would never forgive her. Through Raphael, Jade had begun to see that death in itself wasn't so bad. But let's get back to the story shall we.

Raphael appeared in front of Jade, who walked through him completely ignoring him. It had been a few days ago that Jade had demanded to see her hourglass, at first Raphael refused but eventually he had given in, he had broken the ancient rule that no mortal should see the hourglasses. Of course after she had seen it she had stopped speaking to him altogether. "Jade you must listen to me… do not go back to the club. I'll repeat myself don't go to the club," Raphael said as he disappeared.

Jade reached down to get her wallet out, she hadn't heard a word Raphael had said. "My wallet, what the hell happened to my wallet," she said searching her pockets. "Shit must it left it back at the club… I gotta to go get it before the triplet's get into my account again," Jade said. "What was it Raphael was saying again," Jade said thinking back. "Let's hope it wasn't important," Jade said heading back to the club.

* * *

"Okay that was weird," Bloom said sitting down.

"Yeah I mean what just happened?" Layla asked.

Cobalt, Dani's boyfriend and also a werewolf, growled slightly, "Dani I smell three starseeds," he reported to her.

"As long as they don't bother us, they can do what ever they want." Ivy said.

Sensoi, Sansensoi and Smalgenof were supposed to be the only three people who could stop the Beast. Thus why the three were there.

"Hey isn't that Sensoi, Sansensoi and Smalgenof," Ellie said.

"How would you know that?" Dani asked them.

"Easy because that's what Jade's been focusing on for the past three years… actually it's more like an obsession…" Daria said taking a sip from her drink.

"They're right it is them, because those are the same guys that took me to see the angel of death," Bloom said getting up.

"Whoa Bloom… let's stay out of the starseeds affairs shall we," Dani said.

"I agree the last thing we need is to get involved in something that probably doesn't concern us," Stella said.

"Yeah I guess your right," Bloom said however she still didn't take her eyes of the three starseeds.

* * *

Sensoi, Sansensoi and Smalgenof clothes looked as if they had been taken right of the matrix and the black sunglasses they wore didn't help the matter. "So it is one of our items," Sansensoi said picking up a bowl.

Smalgenof nodded, "Then you know what we must do," he said turning to Sensoi who already held out the hammer.

"She's noticed us," Sensoi said suddenly.

"What how do you…" Sansensoi said turning around. The figure who had struck fear into the hearts of some of the most evil people in all the realms was waving to them a smile on her face.

"Well as you can see she knows we're here and obviously doesn't give a fuck," Smalgenof said groaning.

* * *

Outside the club Jade stood there a thoughtful look on her face, "Odd when I see the club I can't help shake this feeling of… destiny," Jade cocked her head. "Yep my wallet is definitely in there… possibly… meh it's worth a look," Jade said entering the club once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Pay attention to what Lilith says because it becomes important later on in the story... and no Jade still has a few more crimesto commit before her part in the prophecy comes to be, however Aly's is going to start, as she writes her name in Death's tome in a quest for more power. Plus this is my first villain who is actually sane with reasons for her actions...**

* * *

Somewhere on Earth numerous starseeds were getting ready for battle, under the watchful eyes of the four archangels, "Must we include him?" Raphael asked with a frown. "I feel as if we are making a mistake. Besides he is more of a liability then an asset."

"Whether you like it or not Raphael, Jem has moved up in the ranks and is now a skilled warrior, and we need every hand we can get." The archangel known as Michelangelo said.

The four out of them stepped into a room where the starseed known as Jem sat in a meditative position.

"Are you enslaving someone's soul? What the hell do you think your doing?" roared Raphael in anger.

"What he's doing definitely crosses the lines of abomination," Gabriel agreed.

'_No Lilith's the abomination,' _Jem sent to them, "She's the one who wants to conquer God. She can take Michel's sword right out of his hands if she wanted to. She is responsible for all our past failures, and she… She is practically a god herself. And if she finds the tear then she will be. You can't see the tear, but with this human soul I can. I'm the one that found away to destroy Lilith's plan and you use the word abomination on me?" Jem snarled angrily.

"And this makes you better than Lilith how?" Raphael shot back.

"No one ever said I had to better than Lilith… I'm just here to defeat her," Jem said leaving the room.

* * *

The three starseeds known as Sensoi, Sansensoi and Smalgenof walked over to Lilith. 

"Hello Lilith, what's up?" Smalgenof said with a smirk.

"Nothing just getting a bite to eat before the big finish you?" Lilith said coolly.

"Nothing much just hanging," Sansensoi said. "However it seems like we need to talk huh?"

"Go ahead. Won't promise I'll listen," Lilith said glancing at her black nails.

"Whatever… Now refresh my memory… you being here sorta reminds me of some oath being broken…" Sensoi began only to be interrupted by Lilith.

"Oh… can you leave now?"

"No because that's where you come in Lilith." Sensoi said slightly peeved at being interrupted.

"Or what you'll drown my babies? Go ahead I'm not leaving. It's not going to work this time Sensoi so just give it up," Lilith said turning around.

"Ah so did you or did you not see the Nippur bowl sitting on that shelf," Smalgenof said.

"Yes actually I did, and it seems to be inscribed to a guy who has no more relatives, the club owners found it a garage sale and thought it would look nice for decoration, I doubt they even knew what it was" Lilith said. "You three weren't there when I destroyed that temple in Jerusalem and frankly I missed you… but now here you are trying to bust me for having an innocent dinner with a few family and friends… for the Nippur bowl clause… you three really need to get a job," Lilith said her face betraying no emotion.

Sansensoi picked up the bowl again and stared at it, "She's right this bowl belongs to a family long gone but you can still clearly see our names on it."

"Any place that bears our names on it is still out of bounds for you."

"Hmm didn't read the fine print on that one oh well, I'm still not leaving. I have something I want to find and I am not leaving till I find it." Lilith said.

"I guess we have a problem then don't we, seeing that you made the oath to avoid your own destruction," Sensoi said.

"Obviously I remember the oath, I made it did I not. Besides that is not the point. The point is I don't care… go ahead talk all about some oath I made, you can't enforce it…"

"Whoa… hold up did she just say we can't enforce it?" Smalgenof said, "You better check that attitude Lily."

"Don't take it personally I'm not boasting or anything just stating a fact," Lilith said.

"Oh but we can enforce it," Sensoi said as his hammer appeared. _'And we will.'_

'**_Out Lilith'_ **all three starseeds sent at the same time as Sensoi's hammer connected with Lilith's head.

Lilith blinked, her head had barely moved, "Well since you put it so nicely… I will but it will be loud." Red energy swirled around the area catching all three Starseed's of guard as Lilith's casual rage surrounded the club making a scorpion out of the energy. The hammer flew out of Sensoi's hands and landed directly in Lilith's as she walked out of the club. "I always liked this hammer," she said.

'_Hey up there, while you're up there struggling for your lives you might want to lend me your ears. Despite what it may look like I'm not trying to kill you I just want your attention. All I want is for you to consider whether you're on the right side or not. So let me tell you a thing or two about God.' _Lilith sent up to them.

* * *

In moments Lilith's casual rage enveloped the entire city that they were in, as Lilith finally alerted people of her presence, which is why the Winx Club and BOBS didn't notice her before. 

"She's finally here," Bloom said getting up and looking at directly at Lilith.

"Bloom without Jade it would be stupid to attack," Aly said.

"She's right to beat her you're going to need all three powers," Tecna said.

"So sit down and just watch for now… it's best to plan our strategy accordingly," Dani said.

"Fine," Bloom said sitting back down.

* * *

'_See the way I see it, you all serve God, or the source, or whatever, because that is what you have always done. But what if, just what if God was the problem all along? I mean it's not as if he never makes mistakes you're looking at one. But I'm far from the worst of them. All of you have vilified me simply because I made my own way. Remember I wasn't thrown out of his presence; I left on my own free will. You three have been after me since I demonstrated that it was possible to live without the Source's nourishment. Oh I'm sorry, did you gloss over the fact that was why the source created everything? He sent out all his little creatures of light, to live, love and be joyous so he could experience through all of them. And when he was satisfied he'd take them all back through his conduits. Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants more to life than to nourish some selfish creator. Yes that's right selfish. The most selfish thing I've ever known. Remember just now when I said that I wasn't his biggest mistake? Well his greatest mistake will bring to his long overdue downfall I'll see to that personally.'_

* * *

Feragonda looked up from where she was sitting reading, "Hmmm, she's finally showing herself… this does not bode well." 

Griselda entered from the doorway, "Are they ready for this?"

"We'll find out soon enough Griselda, because if Aly, Bloom and Jade fail then it's just the beginning of the end."

* * *

'_That's right I'm talking about the sources first born son. Seth. See the first time he decided to break of bits and pieces of himself to create the universe to subsist on he was young and inexperienced. His first attempt didn't please him, so he became frustrated at his failure. Among these failures was his first-born son, Seth. Because he was unhappy with these creations he simply cast them aside and tried again. This time he was pleased and the all these lovely creatures were allowed to bathe in his glorious light while Seth and others like him languished in the darkness never to return. The source was somehow able to live with himself for abandoning his first-born son, but not without crying a single tear. I'm going to make him own up to his mistakes, and nothing you say or do can stop me.' _Lilith finished her story throwing the three Starseeds as far away from the club as she could as she headed inside. Perfectly aware of the Starseed army that was heading her way, as well as the fact that the Winx and BOBS were ready to attack at any minute.

* * *

"We don't have time for this," Bloom said standing up, "if we strike now then maybe we can avoid total annihilation." 

"But what about Jade?" Flora asked.

"If we survive this, then I'll give her a good stern talking to," Bloom said as all the faeries went Winx.

* * *

Lilith, who was still connected to the starseeds, continued her long one-sided telepathic discussion. _'See once I have the Tear, a fully manifested conduit and the tear, then the game is up. After I get the tear I'm going to go wake Seth up. I can feel he wants to wake up because that conduit has been channelling his energy, and he is royally perturbed. So all signs point to me winning. But hey you got me to step outside so that's something right? Good job it also looks like you've drawn a crowd.' _Lilith shook her head slightly as she headed back into the room bumping into Jade on her way out. 

"Wow cool hammer!" Jade said. Jade's conduit's powers were hidden to everyone,just like Lilith's which is whyJade didn'tfeel thepower. However's Lilith's sensing abilities put Jade's to shame.

"Why thank-you… hmmm… conduit," Lilith said her eyes focused on Jade.

Jade's mouth went dry no one could tell by just looking at her that she was a conduit. Instead of showing the fear that she felt, Jade faked a dumb expression, "Conda—what?" Lilith frowned slightly as she began to guide Jade back to her table, casually using her magic to push Jade onto the table. Jade landed on her back and looked at all the faces around her. Many of them had wanted to kill her in the past 6 years. Jade's eyes widened slightly, "Oh Shit…" Jade said sitting up and looking at the faces of the villains sitting around her many of them had scowls on there faces.

"Finally I can exact my revenge," Darcy said her hand glowing black.

"You can wait this bitch stripped me of my powers, she has to pay," Jones said growling at Jade. Red energy was swirling around her.

"Don't touch the conduit," Lilith said in a bored tone, "she's going to help me conquer God tonight aren't you Jade? After all you aren't busy are you?"

"Actually I have a country to run and all that so if you don't mind…" Jade said getting to her feet attempting to inch away from them before she could break out into a full-fledged run.

"Did you honestly expect her to help us? I say we make her scream," Darcy said.

"Then kill her after she begs to die," Jones added.

Jade ignored the comments and continued to inch away her mind searching for a spell that she could use… "And I think I have a blind date tonight, so maybe we set this up maybe… I don't know how about right after never," Jade said her hand glowing an angry red, as she prepared to smash it against the ground.

"You know the date?" Lilith said before Jade could utter the spell words, _'Well you can postpone it'_ Lilith said turning and glaring at Jade.

"Actually… sure I can," Jade said as her hand stopped glowing and she stood up straight.

"Good girl," Lilith said, "Now go come with me I have something for you to do."

"Yes Lilith," Jade said enthusiastically, following her like a puppy.

"Is she…?" Darcy said amazed.

"She's under Lilith's control," Jones said a grin on her face, "Meaning we can do anything to her after Lilith's done with her… even get her to extract our revenge on the Winx brats…"

* * *

Bloom and company appeared in front of Lilith, "So you're the supposed Beast." 

"Do I know you people… either way it doesn't really matter I have things to do so if you would just step aside for a second…" Lilith said.

"Hey if you think this is the universes only defence then your wrong, we're only the first line…" Ellie said.

"As we can see you are powerful indeed but what happens when the army of starseeds that we know is coming comes? You won't stand a chance. So here's the question are you ready to fight an army of starseeds," Tecna said.

Lilith cocked her head in amusement, "Hmm, I don't know maybe. However in our current situation, I won't ever have to battle an army of starseeds. In fact I won't ever have to lift a finger… isn't that right Jade?" as Lilith said this Jade appeared from behind her.

"Yeah that's right," Jade said going to stage two of her transformation, _'Can't have you straining yourself can we now?' _

The Winx Club and BOBS were aghast, "What are you doing with Jade?" Bloom said angrily.

"Nothing much she's just going to help me conquer God tonight, after that I think a few of my relatives want her for a bit. Besides her mind was one of the easiest ones I've ever taken… such a weak mind." Lilith shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Jade's mind isn't weak… it's open, and receptive, you old hag," Aly said yelling at Lilith who was now walking away back to the table where her family sat.

* * *

Lilith didn't even turn around as she stood at her table… "Now where were we before all those interruptions? Ah yes you were going to tell me who stole my tear." 

"Shit Jade you've got to fight it, we don't want to fight you." Dani said as Jade fully manifested.

'_Then don't but rest assured if you lay one finger on Lilith, the choice won't be yours anymore. And if we do fight you won't last more than eight seconds,' _Jade said telepathically sent to them.

The whole wall was ripped from the club as all of them looked up as Jem led an army of Starseeds in an attack, _'You'd better rethink those odds Jade,' _Jem sent to her.

'_Ok…' _Jade's eyes darted around for a second, _'Eighteen seconds.'_

"Is she really that powerful?" Layla asked Musa.

Bloom overheard her, "Let's hope not," she prayed.

* * *

"Okay so I bet that you're all wondering right now why I'm bothering asking you where the tear is in the first place. I bet what's going through your head is why she doesn't just take it like everything else. Am I Right? Yeah there's a funny story about that. The fact is I can't just take it. Mainly because I can't see it. Not unless someone hold's it up in my plain sight and calls attention to it. That's how I got the tear in the first place. Some guy was trying to sell to me as a pearl. However it's just not me who can't see it, every magical and angelic being can't see it. Though for some reason I'm the only this blind to it. Angelic beings would know if they saw it. For me it has to be pointed out to me as well. Must have been a cautionary afterthought." Lilith looked at the battle that was taking place in front of them and then continued with her story. "Anyway the whole mess is Lucifer's fault. See he figured that tear plus access to God equals win. However that was only part of it. See in order for it to work you have to know specifically what injury caused the tear to be created. He didn't. Plus you need to be in close proximity to the person, place or thing that created it. He had no clue about that either. Sooo like everything else he did things a bit prematurely and he made a bid for the top. His plan didn't work, and of course certain measures were taken so no one could kick God out. And here we are…" 

The group watched as Aly flew past them smashing into a wall. Pushing herself up Aly marched back to the fight the tear, which Jade, had entrusted her with on her chest for all to see.

* * *

By now Jem had joined the Winx Club and BOBS who were waiting for Jade to make the first move but she just stared at them, Aly had tried but she had just got sent flying in under 2 moves. 

"She's fully manifested now and her control doesn't seem to be slipping," Dani said.

"And every minute she spends like this then everything is in jeopardy," Jem said.

"Do you think Lilith has the tear?" Bloom asked him.

"If she did then she would have used it by now," Jem replied.

"So she's just using Jade to buy her time," Aly said with a groan as she flew to there side, placing the tear underneath her shirt.

"Either way it's still Jade and she is not invincible," Tecna said, "I'll calculate a flaw in her powers."

"And I'll beat the Lilith out of her, after my last defeat at her hands I got a lot stronger," Jem said flying out at Jade, a punch ready.

Jem flew towards Jade at a speed that was hard to follow with ordinary eyes; _'Got ya…?'_ with ease Jade blocked the punch. Jem threw another punch and again with ease Jade blocked it as she slammed her elbow into his face, at a force that sent him flying.

"Wow Jade's powers have definitely increased, she just handed Jem his ass in less then three moves" Dani said in a proud parent sorta waycausing Bloom to glare at her.

"You definitely pick the wrong times to gloat," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: This is my last chapter before thenew year so i hope you enjoy it... and have a happy holidays... now that's done all I can say is two people are dead and like mentioned Lilith wasn't responsible for the second one mentioned... so the question who was... cause it wasn't Jem...**

* * *

"Lilith can I see the hammer?" Jones asked politely as she eyed the hammer that Lilith now carried around with her.

"No, I'm going to play minesweeper and your going to finish your dinner and then tell me what you did with my tear."

"But we…" Icy began.

"Don't like the artichoke I ordered, should have told me that before I ordered," Lilith said.

* * *

Tecna had a lot of pressure as she began to make strategies that could possibly take down Jade, "Maybe if we… no that won't work…" Tecna said to her pixie Digit.

"And we have to hurry, Jade's keeping with her promise at beating everyone in underneath 18 seconds," Digit agreed.

Dani smashed into the wall beside them, "She's on kitchen duty for the next year," she growled as she pulled herself from the wall and limped over to Tecna, "How's it going cause give or take a minute and we'd either be to injured to fight or dead."

"There isn't any logical solution to take Jade down," Digit told her.

Digits words gave both Tecna and Dani an idea, "If there is no logical solution… then how about…" Dani began.

"An illogical solution, conduits can only things through logically… but Jade's part faerie so we have to make it subtle," Tecna said.

"Screw subtlety," Dani said loudly as she glanced around as Jade aimed a punch at Makoto, "Makoto drop your pants," she yelled.

Makoto asked no questions, as he did as he was told, he had learned along time ago not to question their leader. Flinching as he waited for Jades punch to connect, luckily for him it never did as Jade glanced down completely caught off guard at this. Musa, Flora and Stella all took this opening, and yelled out respective magical spells that could possibly work on Jade.

"Decibel Bane!"

"Blast Alchemy!"

"Terra Reaction!"

Each attack landed squarely on Jade's back sending the Jade flying.

"It worked, now let's look at this logically because Jade won't fall for the same trick twice," Tecna said quickly typing on her computer.

"Aly strike her now," Bloom yelled, from where she lay attempting to get up.

Aly attempted to smash Jade who looked slightly dazed, her powers over wind forming seemed to go make her punch stronger than she needed, as her fist connected… with the wall causing a massive hole, as Jade ducked her foot snapping out and connecting with Aly's chin. Jade flew to her feet her elbow smashing into Aly's as she did five quick rabbit punches, before she slammed a palm into Aly's chest pushing Aly back. Aly feet never left the ground as she glared at Jade a couple seconds before crumpling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Okay, Bloom, Musa, Dani, Ivy and the Triplets attack her from the front," Tecna yelled suddenly.

"That's suicide," Dani hissed at her.

"Maybe but while you attack her front Jade will be to focused to know that her back is not guarded," Tecna told her.

* * *

Jones looked outside the window and gave a low whistle, "There's an army of starseeds out there."

"And I have a conduit so I win," Lilith said.

* * *

Sansensoi, Sensoi and Smalgenof limped over to Tecna as did Jem. "We feel that this is partly our fault we should have been able to knock the old girl around like usual," Sansensoi apologized.

"Therefore we feel like we must help you," Sensoi said.

"Umm okay what did you have in mind?" Tecna asked them completely unsure on how to go about this.

"Jem we're sorry but this must be done," Smalgenof said looking at Jem who nodded at them his face void of emotion, however his eyes filled with determination.

"SEAL OF SOLOMON!" the three starseeds roared out loud there hands moving in union as they made numerous movements with there hands as a strange design appeared, and Jem took of towards Jade.

"Wait what's the seal of Solomon?" Tecna was now completely bewildered.

"You'll soon see," Sensoi said, as the three starseeds dematerialized.

* * *

Jade glanced at the people around her; Musa was coming at her at the front, Dani and Ivy on either side, as the triplets and Bloom tried to take her of guard from going in diagonally. Jade blinked quickly realizing that no one was attacking her from behind forming a ball of flame in her hands. She threw it at Musa, using the force she threw it at to propel her backwards, as she flew on her back away from the soon to be collision course. As Musa flew upwards to dodge the fire smashing into Bloom who had a ball of magic in her hand which she dropped and it smacked Ivy on the head who had thrown a spell at Jade… least where she had been as it hit Dani who flew into Ellie sending them to the ground. Jade watched the collision a small smile played on her lips a cruel one as she licked her lips dangerously. She wasn't aware of what was going on behind her as Jem locked her into a tight grip.

* * *

'_Out Lilith' _he screamed telepathically.

Lilith turned and looked up, _'Well played Jem but that alone isn't going to work.'_

"Lilith I heard that conduits are the cream of the crop fighters and heck this girl is proving them right. What if she turns on you then what ? I mean isn't she supposed to be the other side?" Jones mother said.

"Theoretically yes Conduits are supposed to be the cream of the crop. But I'm not worried and neither should you." Lilith said.

"But…" Jones began.

"I put that theory to the test centuries ago… I fought a mathematical conduit," Lilith said.

"What happened?" Achmed asked.

"I killed her, plain and simple," Lilith said not adding anything.

"Yes but that child also killed a conduit herself," Jones said.

"Hmm, is that so… interesting," Lilith said sitting at a computer.

* * *

"Jade I know that you can still hear me so I'm going to say this only once. You may not love me in anyway shape or form, and you were right I did stop loving you, and that's why I'm going to beat you until you're within an inch of your life. Not taking into account that you're under Lilith's control, and this was all part of some master plan," Jem hissed in her ear.

Jade didn't say anything as she attempted to break free of his hold on her, attempting to dislocate her shoulder but there was no chance for that as Jem's grip was to tight, and if she attempted anything then she'd snap the bones in her shoulder.

The remaining starseeds began to give there power to Jem who was continuously screaming telepathically into Jade's head, as blood began to drip from Jade's ears, and finally her nose began to gush her precious fluids.

Unable to pull herself from Jem's grip Jade began to spin at a high speed as the two plummeted to the ground. Jade hoping to extricate herself from Jem's grip, which was getting tighter as the seconds passed.

'_Will you stop spinning Jade, I'm going to break Lilith's hold on you and then I'm going to break every freaking bone in your body!' _Jem telepathic message came out as a snarl. _'And it's not like you can get out of my grip anyway so just stop trying.' _

* * *

Lilith glanced up from where she was randomly clicking at minesweeper, "Hmmm… I'm just going to take a step outside, please finish your soy based deserts, I'll be back soon," she told the group at the table.

Jade and Jem plummeted to the ground at a speed of 500 mph from over two hundred feet in the air. The crash as the two hit the ground was felt all over Magix as every window smashed and you could see the ripples in the ground as they hit a ten on the Rector scale. Lilith immediately put a shield around the club which through some magic was still standing despite the fact that many starseeds and other magical entities had been smashed through the walls.

'_Sorry about that people but I had to protect this place from getting any more damagedthey have minesweeper,' _Lilith sent to the remaining occupants of the club.

* * *

As the dust cleared the remaining Winx club members and BOBS saw that Jem lay there dead. But Jade was yet to be seen.

* * *

Far from the site where Jem lay, Jade lay there a rock through her heart, as blood sipped from her mouth, nose and ears.

* * *

Lilith might not have showed it but Jade intrigued her, with the Trix and Jones flanking her Lilith walked to see whether the conduit had survived or whether they had freed her. Her thoughts moving back to the time where she had fought her conduit. That battle had been one with such intensity, it been when she still cared about her children and she still felt for them. Now that only one true blood remained, Lilith had stopped caring, there was no point all she could do was exact her revenge, on him, after all this had all started because she didn't want to follow him. The conduit had been one of the few hard battles she had, but like mentioned she had killed her, though it had taken her three days, she had done it. She had killed a conduit, she went against it with no plan, all she knew was she wasn't going to give into fear, which was the key. Though she had blown it off as if it were nothing the battle had shaken her, however that only made her more determined to take over the source.**

* * *

Flashback**

The female mathematical conduit looked at Lilith no emotion's in her eyes, "In the next five punches I will hit you," she announced as she attacked Lilith. The first four Lilith managed to dodge or block with ease but the fifth caught her of guard as a punch caught her in the stomach pushing her back slightly. All she could do was narrow her eyes.

**End flashback**

* * *

As Lilith made her way through the aftermath's of the brawl, Stormy interrupted her thoughts.

"The starseeds…"

"Gone… but they'll be back they always are," Lilith said interrupting her, as she stared at Jade's body, "Huh… the conduit is dead… no she was killed. Murdered if you will and this time it wasn't me."


	4. Chapter 4

**An: A quick scuffleand two more people die...**

* * *

"What do you mean, she was murdered it looks like she just got unlucky and landed on that rock," Stormy said looking down at Jade.

"Look at the markings on the rock it was shaped through her heart," Lilith pointed out all the tell tale mark.

"But we can bring her back can't we?" Jones asked Lilith.

Lilith looked at her, "There would be no point, she'd become a succubus, and I don't need another toy."

"But…" Darcy began.

"To revive you all we had to do was bring back your soul," Jones said interrupting her, a look of disgust on her face as she kicked Jade's body. "She was supposed to remain alive till I could kill her."

"You mean all it took was someone to shape a rock through her," Darcy growled, "She wouldn't die when I roasted her alive, smashed her through walls… but then someone casually puts a rock through her heart and she dies…" Darcy ranted.

"You thought to much, if you wanted her killed, you should have stuck with the basics, instead of deciding to be all flashy about it," Lilith told her. "Now all I want to know is who killed my conduit."

"I did," a voice said from above as all eyes turned up. Aly said a black aura around her.

"Stormy… who is that, I've seen her before but the name escapes me," Lilith asked Stormy who was growling slightly.

"Aly the one…" Stormy snarled.

"Ah yes the one that helped lead to your defeat… hmm… she's gotten more powerful since I saw her half an hour ago what did you do?" Lilith asked her.

"Like you I made a deal with a starseed," Aly said as she began to descend from where she was floating.

"But at what cost? Black magic and a slight increase in your power at the cost of half of your life expectancy, do you honestly believe that the power you wield is anywhere close enough to stop me." Lilith's eyes twinkled with slight amusement.

"Wait I'm lost how and where did she get that power?" Stormy asked.

"She made a deal with Raphael Angel of Death, hence the black aura," Jones said.

"Aly here wrote her name in his tome, you do know I could have given you the power that you seek with a mere snap of my fingers, powers that could rival anyone here if you just joined me," Lilith said.

"Why give the faerie power?" Stormy snarled.

"Because of her potential, she seeks the power to get someone to finally acknowledge her as her equal isn't that right Alianne. You don't want to watch them protecting you anymore you want to fight with them side by side. The power you wield now is barely enough to cause them to squirm." Lilith said her eyes focused on Aly. "Through me I have given them power beyond what they could ever hope to achieve on their own. Achmed was born a vampire… I gave him powers that many of the strongest vampires didn't achieve in five centuries, powers that normal vampires don't get. I gave him the sun. The Trix sisters… I gave them powers that few people achieve in there lifetimes. Jones I resurrected her demon half. The power is yours if you join me… with me they will respect you," Lilith finished her small speech.

"Two things: number one… You're a long-winded hag… and number two… if I join you then they won't respect me anyway. Besides I didn't come here to kill you… I came here to see your face when all your plans blow up in your face." Aly smirked as she pulled out the tear, allowing her powers over the air to break free as she as she attempted to push them back. To no avail as Stormy created a shield around them. Aly growled, as her she used her powers of wind to push the tear up over her head.

Lilith squinted, "Is that the…"

"Omni Gale Lance," she screamed. As her magic took the shape of a Griffin, which appeared behind her. The griffin took flight, taking to the sky it did a nose dive doing a spin as Aly put her hands underneath the tear, her eyes focused, on the tear. "I can't wait to see your face when I destroy the tear." Aly said as the griffin smashed into the tear.

"It is the tear… you can't destroy like that," again in the same bored tone in which she addressed Aly whose eyes had widened when she saw that the tear was still in tact.

"What how…?" Aly sputtered, "That was my most powerful attack."

"Don't be disappointed even I couldn't destroy the tear like that," Lilith said, as she raised her hand. Aly's eyes widened, "I did give you an offer."

"Oh shit!" Aly swore as Lilith's hand dropped and red energy appeared through her chest.

"Jones if you please," Lilith said, Jones wasted no time as she teleported in and caught the tear and teleported back handing the tear to Lilith all before Aly dropped to the ground dead. Lilith stared at the tear inspecting it .

"So now what do we do, we have the tear…" Icy began to ask Lilith but was interrupted as both the Winx Club and BOBS appeared.

* * *

"Oh my god… Jade," Dani said looking at Jades corpse.

"Aly…no," Stella whispered.

Bloom looked at both of them, as a red aura appeared around her, "You killed them.. You… Bitch… how could you…?"

"I didn't kill the conduit because I needed her, I killed the girl for two reasons for killing my conduit and because I felt like it," Lilith interrupted her, her eyes never leaving the tear.

"Aly would never…" Tecna said.

"You don't have to believe me," Lilith said interrupting her.

"I'm going to kill you," Bloom snarled her magic rising as a serpent like dragon appeared around her.

Lilith looked up, "The Dragonfire… why didn't you tell me this girl was the vessel of the Dragonfire?" her eyes now focused on Bloom.

"Yeah she's the faerie that keeps on beating Icy," Darcy told her, earning herself a glare from Icy.

"I could use her," Lilith said ignoring Darcy and the look she was receiving from Icy, "Hey you glowing girl how would you like to join the winning side," Lilith said her eyes now focused on Bloom.

Bloom was startled at the request, but she quickly recovered, "Are you insane I'd never join you and don't even think about trying to take control of me," she snarled at her.

"No never," Lilith drawled, her hand went up.

"Please there is no need to strain yourself," Icy interrupted her a crazed look in her eyes.

Lilith turned around and looked at her squarely in the eyes, "Fine go and cause mass havoc and all that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you," Icy smirked as the Trix sisters flew into the air. "It's time to make you pay for all the times you made us look like fools," she hissed, "Frigid blast!" she roared as snowflakes began to fall around them.

"Guys scatter, we've beat them before and we can do it again," Bloom yelled as the group split up all of them going in different directions.

"Big mistake, Shadowy Eclipse," Darcy snarled, as the sun was blocked out, making the sky pitch black.

"And you call yourself the queen of darkness," Dani sneered, "Annul! And then let's finish you of with my MIDNIGHT SHADOW," she roared as a small blast shot out of her hand.

Darcy yawned and held out her hand and caught the blast, "You look surprised you Faerie lover. Here's an attack you should know, Shadow lance!" she yelled as a shadowy lance appeared in front of her.

Dani swore as she put up a shield, which saved her life in fact as the Lance smashed through her shield sending her flying back.

"Typhoon Fusion!" Layla screamed.

"Power Pulse!" Musa screamed in union taking Dani's spot.

"Don't make me laugh," Darcy snickered as she put up a shield. Dropping the shield, "You know I've always wondered if you were afraid of the dark, let's see shall we DARK VIEL!" A dome of darkness appeared around them.

'Dreamer Illusion!' Ivy and her sisters shouted as a dragon appeared behind Stormy.

"You know years ago that would have worked but now all it does is Piss Me OF… Lightning Cyclone!" A cyclone of both wind and lightning appeared throwing Ivy, the triplets and Flora in different directions.

"Lumen Laser!" Stella shouted as a blast of sun energy smashed into Stormy. "No way!" she said in shock as Stormy stood there completely unscathed.

"Still need that staff I see, pity it isn't going to help you, Blasting Zephyr!" Stormy said a smile on her face.

The boys had no magical powers and they had been taken out with a flick of Icy's hand, completely frozen solid. "Now Bloom I thought long and hard how I would exact my revenge but since we are pressed for time I've decided to make it quick and as painless as possible. I apologize for the unoriginality," Icy said.

"Oh shut up Icy," Bloom said before saying a spell, "Dragon Blaze Fissure," she yelled as a flame shot up at Icy, who dodged it with ease.

"Hmm either you've gotten slow since the last time we battled or Jade actually drained you of most of your magic, it's a pity I'm going to have to kill you so quickly," she said a dangerous smile on her face.

"I refuse to die…" Bloom was interrupted as an icicle flew at her causing her to fly back into an icicle, which now protruded through her stomach. Icy smirked the talking had been just to distract Bloom

"Sometimes Bloom you don't have a choice," she said as she flew close to Bloom. "Say hello to Sky for me," she whispered this to Bloom, "Omni icicle," Icy drew away from Bloom as another huge icicle protruded from her chest. Bloom's eyes glazed over and finally closed as her Winx broke and she plummeted to the ground. The fighting stopped completely as they watched Bloom's body smash against the ground.

Dani who had gotten up, didn't hesitate, as she smashed her hands against the ground, as a huge portal opened underneath each of the BOBS, Winx, and Red fountain. Each disappeared as the portal closed beneath over top of them.

"Damn it they got away," Darcy said with a slight growl.

"They'll be back, heroes just don't know when to quit when they're ahead," Lilith said, "And if we don't get rid of them now they'll just ruin my plans later, I've waited hundreds of years for this… a few hours won't kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

**An: another chapter done as all three characters ponder about there lives **

* * *

My name is Jade Scarlet Ember Halva. Through out my life I've been many things, a thief, an assassin, a princess, a hero to some a menace to society to others. By the time I was sixteen I had stolen over 1 billion dollars either in items or money, I had killed over 35 people, found I was a heir to a throne, caused over 30 million dollars in damage, and I helped run a gang… one which that had been disbanded for over two years. I've died but then I came back to life, I've fallen in love, had my heart broken time and time again. I mastered over 40 different types of martial arts in less than 3 years. People have called me a genius; a prodigy but I don't pay attention to them. The life of a genius is a lonely one. I've battled for my life more times than I care to count, and I lost the people I care about in the process. I've put my body through so much; breaking nearly every bone in my body at least once, and I've lost so much blood over the years. Oh and who could forget I beat a conduit by the time I was seventeen. I don't know where I get the power, why I can easily break the barriers that normal people have so they don't get to strong. Why is it that every time I feel threatened my powers skyrocket, I needed the power once… and it became part of me… but does it define who I am? When I met people and they sensed roughly just how strong I was, they never saw past the power, they got scared. At a time I was scared of the power that I held, afraid that it would corrupt me. It did. Ot warned me and I listened, but that didn't stop the power from corrupting me. It didn't corrupt my soul completely; however, when I beat the conduit my soul was literally split in half. I chose the half that would be the dominant side the side that wasn't corrupted. That other side is true evil; I can see it whenever I look my self in the mirror. Now it's forcing me to question my actions, the side that I chose to be on. It's forcing me to look at both sides at the line. What it is showing me is that the line between good and evil has never been this unclear. It makes me wonder if I have been on the right side Lilith has a reason a good reason… but by helping her chaos will ensue. The source… I… just don't know anymore. This feeling of confusion is new to me, and I'm the one who is used to stepping on both sides of the line. I've gotten used to playing the hero but I've also played the villain before. Aly thinks of me as a hero and I admit I like playing the hero, but I like the part of the villain more…

* * *

All I ever wanted was for Jade to acknowledge me as her equal, but she never looked past the fact that my magic was weaker. And it probably didn't help that she had to rescue me time and time again. Did she believe that she was the only one with such a hard life, my mother never paid attention to me, and my dad was a freaking drunk. My older sister, Jade's half sister treated me as if I was there only to please her. I didn't have a close knit of friends like Jade did; I've never kissed a guy before. Actually I've never had a boyfriend. But still you'd think she'd acknowledge the fact that I existed more than just once. The one time she had acknowledged me was when she handed me the tear, but then joked about my power not being able to cause her squirm. In the end it was me who killed her, I had no other choice, even if we did free her from Lilith's grasp Jade would just get herself caught again. That's why, when Raphael approached me with the deal I didn't hesitate. And in the end it was all for nothing, it failed I lost half of my life for nothing. He promised me power to destroy the tear, and all I had to do was kill Jade. I destroyed the only hope that we had of beating Lilith. Another rookie move, god my life sucked. I was the weakling, I made the most mistakes, when I was supposed to fight Stormy my powers actually faded, which meant other people had to fight my battles and I was once again just the rookie that the veterans had to save again. I made a promise to Jade that I would match her even surpass her in something and I couldn't even do that. Well I did get a pixie before her so I guess I did beat her in something. With Jade I became this complete idiot, she is the greatest fighter in the universe, but she doesn't brag about it or anything I doubt she acknowledges it unless the time is right. With the Winx club I feel more relaxed they don't look down on me, like Jade does. With them I'm more secure, and I can talk and act like a normal person. I never got to keep my promise to Jade, I ruined any chance of getting Sky back, I have a strong nagging suspicion that my afterlife is going to be a personal hell. Way to go Alianne I just made my after life suck.

* * *

We lost our only chance to save Sky; even with Jade gone we might have had a fighting chance if Aly had still managed to stay alive. I could keep myself telling myself that but even I know it isn't true. We didn't even get passed the Trix to get to Lilith. We didn't even land a good attack they pretty much kicked our asses without even breaking a sweat. I hope that the others can last without me. The only good thing about this is I'll get to be with Sky, I'll finally meet my birth parents I guess. But what about my Earth parents I never got to say good-bye, and who will take care of Keiko. I wasn't ready to die our destiny hadn't been reached because I highly doubt that my destiny was to die at the hands of Lilith… or Icy. She had expected Icy to at least attempt to punish her, she always seemed to get out of those scrapes, she had learned not to show-off anymore and that's what had surprised them. With them no longer trying to embarrass them they left no room for error which is what they had always depended on there mistakes. Either way I don't think with Jade we'd win, Lilith just seemed too powerful. When Jade said she was worried I should have listened to her. I mean she was rarely worried about anything in life she'd take anything on headfirst, acting first, asking questions later. But she was truly worried about Lilith, I'd say scared but I don't think Jade was afraid to die. Aly… what the hell was she thinking facing down Lilith by herself, attempting to destroy the tear would take all three of them. Even then she should never had showed the tear like that to Lilith, now that she had it, it was the end of the universe. After all there battles with the Trix sisters this was there first real loss because we not only lost the battle we also the war.

* * *

"Jade, Aly, Bloom… I can't believe that there gone, and they were… Well Jade and Bloom were the strongest… Aly was medium, but still she was pretty strong…" Stella said in a panicky sorta way. 

"We're all going to die, we're going to be picked of one by one and die," Ellie wailed.

"Please shut up," Dani said.

"Dani you don't look to good are you okay? That gash is horrible," Layla said pointing to the gash on Dani's head that Darcy had given to her. Dani gave her a small smile before collapsing into a heap.

"This isn't good she's exhausted she's never made a portal that big," Cobalt said, "Ivy maybe…" Cobalt stopped. Both her and her sisters had their hands full healing everyone else's wounds.

"You guy's got to save your magic, our battle has just begun," Tecna said taking charge, "It would be best to heal more life threatening wounds like Dani's."

Ivy didn't say anything but closed the wound, before groaning, and falling backwards, only to be caught by Koby.

"How did they beat so easily? I mean if they beat us it usually takes ten to fifteen minutes, this was like less than 7 minutes, and they killed Bloom, and Aly," Flora said.

Dani groaned as she opened her eyes, "They didn't show off this time, which means we can't afford to either, and even then even if we do get rid of them, we still have to deal with Jones, her mother and Achmed. Cobalt can take down Achmed, but the only people who could possibly beat Jones and her mother is Jade, Aly and Bloom and they're dead and of course they are the only people who could even put a mark on Lilith."

"So is there really a point in fighting?" Riven asked sitting down.

"There is always hope…" Flora offered.

"What hope, without trying she killed our only hope, and now she has the tear. We are dead, if we fight or if we don't fight, it's a lose-lose situation, so why do we have to fight?" Ellie asked.

"There's always hope…" Dani repeated lamely.

"I'm with Ellie on this one we are so dead, I'm only sixteen I'm to young to die," Jessie voice was filled with mixed emotions, mostly anger and panic.

Dani turned serious, "To die fighting is a better way to die then to die being a coward."

"Isn't there an option where we don't die?" Musa asked.

"Unfortunately no," Ivy replied with a frown, "Dani what about the… well you know…"

"That won't give me enough power, but it would help." Dani replied not really looking up, as she glanced at her arm.

"What are you talking about? Are you hiding something from us? We're supposed to be open with each other." Stella ranted.

Dani raised her arm, as the group glanced at the strange birthmark, "It's the symbol of my clan, it's a phoenix feather… I can invoke my powers if someone says the ritual…"

"Are you related to Jade… and wait a minute you didn't tell us?" Ellie seethed.

"Because it was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know, and no I'm not related to Jade at all, my clan was supposed to be the guardians of the phoenix force, and hence the phoenix feathers."

"But shouldn't have the feather disappeared for awhile, Jade's gone and the phoenix force has disappeared…" Ivy said suddenly.

"She's right the ancient magic that binds us together should have unravelled…"

"And that means," Layla prompted.

Dani shrugged, "Anything really, the phoenix force chose a new host, something big is about to happen, Jade's going to rise from the dead, or maybe some god pities us."

"Before you say any ritual wouldn't it be logical to have some sort of plan, we need to get the tear from Lilith." Tecna put in.

"Makoto could steal it," Crystal offered.

"He sucks at thieving," Dani pointed out.

"Jade…" Makoto began.

"Is dead, we can mourn later now it's time for us to fight," Riven interrupted him.

"The triplets," Cobalt said suddenly, "They stole stuff from Jade… and everyone else… with ease."

"I'm not sending my sisters to steal from the ultimate evil," Ivy pointed out.

"We'll do it," the triplets said in union.

"End of discussion," Dani interrupted before Ivy could argue with them.

"But then we would need to get the tear far away from Lilith, possibly in a different realm," Tecna pointed out.

"Maybe there's a spell that we could use to send it to a place where Lilith couldn't get to it," Flora said.

The group was silent, "Where wouldn't she be able to get it?" Musa asked.

* * *

She had been here before… when she had met alter her… or Ot either one worked… did that mean she was still alive? Jade opened her eyes only to be surrounded by blinding light. Blinking Jade sat up, "**OH MY GOD I MADE IT TO FREAKIN' HEAVEN**." 

"Finally you're awake and no we aren't in heaven," Bloom said from where she was standing.

"So where are we then?" Jade said pushing herself to her feet.

"What's that tattoo mean?" Bloom asked suddenly pointing to Jade's shoulder, Jade looked down and cursed and attempted to put up the illusion spell that she usually had around her arm only to find she couldn't use her powers.

"My powers, they're gone…" She said in surprise, before giving up. "The tattoo was the mark of the Renegades, only the top four had them… but now that we're all dead I don't really need it,"

"We aren't dead," Bloom said looking at her.

"What do you mean we aren't dead this place is heaven isn't it."

"If this is heaven then what are you doing here?" Bloom asked a smirk on her face.

"Hey… yeah I guess you're right," Jade replied, a smile on her face. "Either way we're dead or I'm just having a horrible nightmare."

"Yep, Jem died, Lilith ripped Aly apart, and Icy well she finally put me on ice."

Jade groaned at the pun, "So where is Aly?" Bloom shrugged.

"I'm right here," Aly said from a doorway.

"Fine we're all here but now what?" Jade asked no one in particular.

"You prepare for the fight against Lilith," A deep voice said as the girls all wheeled around.

* * *

"So is the plan set, the guys will take on the vampire, Ivy and Flora will double team Stormy, Musa and Layla go against Darcy, Stella and Tecna will face Icy. However we need more people, because some one will have to face Lilith so the triplets can nick the tear I volunteer myself for that, but that leaves Jones and her mother… and her sister… if we could get the starseeds… then maybe we'd have a fighting chance but even so we can't defeat Lilith… all we can do is wreck her plans… once that is done we run as fast and as far as we can because there is no doubt about Lilith will kill us," Dani said pacing. 

"Wow way to damper the mood," Stella muttered dryly.

Dani ignored her, "We need the starseeds, so does anyone know how to contact them?"

"Jade does!" Ellie shouted.

"She's dead," Riven pointed out.

"Yes but we can summon an archangel," Jessie said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Sure you twerps can," Riven replied by rolling his eyes.

"Sure we can… HEY RALPHY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Ellie screamed as the angel of Death appeared before them a slight frown on his face.

"What do you want, I'm very busy we have a universe to save," Raphael the Angel of Death said glaring at Ellie.

Dani snorted, "If you wanted to save the universe then why end the lives of the only people who could possibly put an end to this, you could have looked the other way."

Raphael black eyes focused on Dani causing her to shiver involuntarily, "They are not…" he shook his head and glanced away, "Never mind but I did not kill them, now about me being here why did you summon me you little brats remember I control the time of your death's and just how painful it can be."

Daria snorted, "No you don't you just hired help, you can't just kill us…"

Raphael eyes showed no emotion as he lowered himself until he was at eye level with Daria, "I've broken the rules before, you wouldn't be the first, somebody you know was supposed to die six years ago there hourglass has been empty for six long years and I still haven't ended there life, so don't piss me off," his voice was at a dangerous growl before he straightened, and for once the triplets honestly looked scared.

"Stop scaring them, we only have one more shot at this…" Ivy said coming to the defence of her sisters.

"The starseeds themselves don't want to get involved, now that Lilith has the tear they refuse to fight her. Anyway a few of them will help you, Nasia, King, Len, and Kara. They are the only ones… brave enough to fight Lilith." Raphael told Dani. "Now as I've mentioned before I am busy all because the universe is about to end doesn't mean that I can slack of, in other words don't ever summon me again," with those words he dematerialized. As five starseeds appeared in front of the group.

"He gave us teenagers… he has an army of starseeds and he sends us teenagers that don't even have their wings yet," Dani ranted looking at the sky.

Stella glanced at the starseeds and then looked at Tecna, "What are our chances of living through this?"

Tecna gave her a small smile, "A billion to 1."

"At least we'll die hero's," Timmy offered.

"Lot of good that'll do us the universe is about to end," Riven said.

"No it isn't," the starseed known as Len said suddenly.

"Lilith has the tear and she has a…" Dani grinned, "She needs Jade, the only thing she needs now was Jade," the smile fell from her face, "However there has always been a conduit or two no matter what the situation. Either way we have to get the tear away from Lilith… Nasia and Len will go after Jones, King and Kara will go against Jones mother, which leaves us one person short so Makoto will go against Jones sister this will probably be our only chance so we have to make the best and pray to any God that could possibly pity us for a miracle, a really big miracle."

"Should I say the ritual?" Ivy asked her.

Dani nodded, "This is our last chance even if we all die… let's make it count. Ivy…"

"The protector of the phoenix is now called upon once again to fight in the name of the phoenix. To protect the vessel, this ritual we invoke, Art of the Phoenix Reaper," Ivy finished the ritual as a blinding light of both red and gold appeared nearly blinding them all.

The light subsided, as the group looked at Dani who had her eyes, the change was pretty obvious, Dani's ears had become pointier, her raven coloured hair now had streaks of gold and red, her hands had grown claws, but as she opened her eyes they all saw that she had the legendary eyes of the phoenix. She opened her mouth and even her voice was different stronger, more dangerous sounding, **"_LETS MAKE LILITH PAY FOR HER CRIMES!"_**

* * *

"It just looks like you're randomly clicking buttons," Darcy pointed out from where she stood behind Lilith who was in a very intense game of minesweeper. 

"Yes and there in lies the skill," Lilith replied before taking her eyes of the screen and looking outside, a look of annoyance crossed her face, as she stood up and drew out her hammer. "This time kill them all, don't toy with them just kill them. I don't want any third rate hero getting in the way when I go to resurrect Seth." Finally she could get the revenge she had sought for millennia's the source would pay for all its transgression's against her and her children. It was time to face a mother's wrath.

* * *

"You each have been given a gift to defeat the beast, however it is up to you to discover what that is," an old man which they soon identified as the Source told them. 

"So we all get another chance, Sky can still be saved right?" Bloom asked.

"Of course he can the battle has yet to begin," the Source replied as his gaze shifted over each of them resting on Jade whose eyes shone with distrust and dislike.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: In the next chapter all hell breaks loose as someone betrays her friends... and for this chapter well there back... how will be explained in the next chapter... as another death will occur... and Aly has her ass handed to her...**

* * *

The ground ran red with blood as only one person stood against the group of demons, and witches but even she was to weak to continue fighting, the ancient ritual was becoming undone. They weren't dead most of them were in a state of unconsciousness. Some were propped up by a rock to weak to stand. Simply put they had blown it, the Trix had been ruthless in there attack systematically taking down the members of the winx club then the Red fountain boys. The triplets hadn't been able to get close enough as all three demons attacked them. She stood alone attempting to protect them Achmed their former teammate, had taken the male member of the BOBS apart destroying them. The Trix had then begun targeting the remain BOBS Ivy and of course the Starseeds. The Starseeds had gone done fighting and though they were young they were exceptionally brave. And the Trix had targeted them as they stood to protect their friends. For a while the two had been back-to-back, but Icy had fallen after taken a numerous amount of spells from Icy. So now she stood alone trying to hold back the group but already she could feel her power draining. They were all alive they just needed five minutes at least to be strong enough to fight. She didn't have five minutes within her as Icy's Bolt chill smashed into her body sending her flying across the ground. This time she couldn't get up; she had pushed herself until she could push no more. The muscles in her body refused to respond to her commands and the darkness threatened to overwhelm her mind.

* * *

The Trix stood triumphantly in the middle of the carnage, each member of the Trix looked expectantly at Lilith, who was leaning against a rock, "You know what the cost is of being a hero is… kill them all," this proclamation caused the Trix to whoop with joy.

"Flora's mine, and so is that annoying pixie Stella," Stormy cackled preparing a final attack.

"Well the little hip-hop princess is mine and so is the red fountain boys," Dani proclaimed as she to prepared a final blast.

"Goodie that leaves the water bender to me, and I'm going to make her scream," Icy finished preparing her final attack.

"But first, let's do away with the witch," Storm eyes were now focused on Dani.

"Yes the faerie lover needs to be taught a lesson," Darcy agreed.

"Jones would you like the honours," Icy smirked at her.

Jones claws popped in response "Icy it would be more pleasure, a trophy would be nice to, how about her heart," With a manic grin Jones charged at Dani's prone body claw outstretched. Dani closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. This wasn't the way she had imagined dying but at least she was a hero that's all that mattered right?

"True virus," Tecna's voice rose up as numerous of digital viruses appeared in front of Jones attacking her. The Trix turned around and glared at the standing faerie.

"Your still alive, well we're going to have to fix that aren't we," Icy smirked at her, before rushing at her hand forming into an icicle.

This caused Tecna to gasp the magic that it took to control an element like that… change it to the shape that the wielder wanted… or even worse making any part of the body turn into that element… they had only been toying with them. Few people could do it, Jade, Layla and Aly were one of them even Bloom could do it but Earth was harder to mould so she had her limitations. Tecna gritted her teeth she was to weak to dodge, and to weak throw another spell like that.

"Soil blast," Flora's weak voice came just as Icy was hit with a huge ball of dirt sending her tumbling into a huge puddle of mud.

"You little bastard this is my favourite outfit," Icy snarled.

"Well it's a good thing Flora trashed it because those outfits are so 7 years ago," Stella pointed out laughing to herself as she pushed herself up.

"Stella's right I mean come on don't you have anything else in your closest?" Layla asked her.

"You're dead," Icy roared at them the mud around her freezing over.

"Hey, Jessie do you have any spells to use on them," Musa whispered to them as she helped them up.

Jessie's eyes glinted with mischievousness, "Yeah there's been a few we've created but haven't had an actual test run with it," Jessie smiled at her, as she and her sisters prepared themselves.

"Flaming ray of cream," the combined efforts of all three of them sent three different blasts at each of the Trix sisters head on which sent them flying.

Musa blinked, "Flaming cream… that's it… you took them out with flaming cream…"

Ivy snorted, "Be thankful you're not related to them."

* * *

"Hmmm, Jezebel please do something about this I've waited long enough," Lilith said looking at her.

'_As you wish.'_

"What's with the telepathy, did you sprain your jaw or something. I mean what's so hard about talking with your mouth… you're still here please finish these brats off."

Jezebel nodded her eyes now glowing an angry red, "Kill Bane Attack," the words were quickly followed by a huge pillar of red that seemed to grow bigger as it traveled towards them.

* * *

"Riven."

"Yeah Timber."

"It was good knowing you."

"Yeah you to."

* * *

Had Bloom been there a huge shield would have appeared around them, had Brandon been there he would have created a crack in the ground to absorb the huge amounts of magic. If Aly had been there she would have attempted to deflect the blow with her powers of air. If Jade had been there then she would have let the blow hit her straight on being that reckless of course. It was a pity none of them were there to save their asses…

"Hurricane Bane," a glowing figure said from where she sat on the cliff. The blast that was about end there lives was stopped cold. The figure flicked her hands back as the same blast was sent back at the demons.

Lilith waved her hand and the blast dissipated, "Do I know you?"

"Course you do you may be old but even you should remember the name of the person you supposedly killed three hours ago," another glowing figure appeared beside her.

Icy's mouth dropped, "No… I killed you…"

"And you didn't really do a good job of it," Bloom replied giving her a wicked grin as she prepared a dragon blast which would have killed Icy if she hadn't ducked.

"How the fuck did you manage to live?" Stormy snarled at Aly who smiled and shrugged.

"I'll tell you that when you tell me why you're so ugly. I mean come on hasn't anyone ever been kind enough to tell you that you three where to much make up," Aly teased her.

"Hmph at least two out of three isn't so…" Darcy began before a huge crack filled the air. The group eyes flew to where Lilith used to be standing, but of course Jade stood there her leg fully extended from where her blow had smacked Lilith on the chin. Her face was void of any emotion.

Lilith got up rubbing her chin almost in amusement, "Hmm I don't remember asking you to hit me conduit. You can stop now," Jade didn't relax like she was supposed to causing Lilith to frown. "Hmm what's wrong with my conduit.

Aly laughed at this, "You couldn't take Jade's mind unless she wants you to."

"Really I don't particularly need the conduit to cooperate all I really need is for the conduit to be alive," Lilith told them.

"Yeah and you need the tear," Bloom said ticking her fingers off.

"But you don't have that so why should we take you seriously," Aly grinned at her.

Lilith smirked at them, "But I do have the tear," Lilith said reaching to her pocket only to find Jade holding up the tear her facial features bore a huge grin.

"I told you I'm the best thief in the universe, the kick was merely a distraction, with a magical boost of speed I was able to pickpocket you without you even realizing it." Jade boasted tossing the tear to Aly.

"Well now that we have this, we've won, go back into your hibernation and try again… hmm I don't know maybe right after never," Bloom laughed.

Lilith sighed causing Jade to swivel into an attack position her face once again emotionless but her eyes shone with readiness, "Did you really underestimate me like that I can pluck…"

"Yeah Michelangelo's sword from his hand, and given the chance so could Jade," Aly proudly said.

"The only logical thing to do is for me to do is retreat." Lilith said wheeling around and walking away.

Jade stood and blinked at Lilith's back, before her hand shot out and smashed into Jones face. "That was odd, maybe we should go after her, before she kills us all," Jade said.

As she said this all the Trix, Demons and vampires appeared in front of her blocking her path. "Don't even think about it Pixie you still have to deal with us," Darcy snarled.

Jade glanced up completely ignoring the comment, "You guy's can handle these loser's right? Because I'm going after Lilith."

"Fine but at least do some of the work," Aly agreed.

Jade sighed, but complied, "Molten Blaze," she muttered under her breath as Jones, Jezebel and Stacy burst out in flame.

Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose, "You didn't have to kill them,"

Jade glanced at her, "This whole thing ends here, because I'm tired of beating the crap out of the same people over and over again." With that comment she was gone.

* * *

"Bloom do you think you can heal them… or at least give them energy, I'm going to take out dumb, dumber, and dumberer," Aly said cracking her fingers.

"Do your little energy transferral thing faerie, you're going to need all the power you can get, if you want to get by us," Icy growled at her.

"Besides Jade isn't here to save you this time, and we've gotten direct orders to kill anyone who opposes us," Stormy grinned maliciously.

"So we're coming at you with the intent to kill this time, no holding back," Darcy agreed.

Aly frowned at this but went Winx in an explosion of colours, "Good because I'm not holding back either."

"Are you sure you'll be okay for just a few minutes?" Bloom asked her one more time.

"Yeah they don't scare me," Aly said turning to Bloom and grinning.

"You hear that we don't scare her," Darcy said in mock disbelief.

"Well then we're just going to have to fix that," a small smirk appeared on Stormy's features.

Bloom glanced at the Trix one more time before heading towards where her friends lay.

"Icicle Barrage," Icy yelled stomping her foot as massive icicles ripped through the ground, heading straight for Bloom.

"Hey, your fights with me!" Aly yelled as she flew down in front of the incoming barrage. "Wind shield."

Ice and air collided creating a huge explosion, the after shock throwing everyone back, as it was felt throughout the realm. Jade herself even stopped to look up, and marvel at the power being displayed before continuing on her quest to find Lilith.

* * *

The dust cleared and Aly was still standing there her hair blowing wildly as the wind whipped around her, her face was incredibly hard, her eyes shone with determination, "Is that all you have."

Icy wasn't impressed, "No, but three of those blasts will break through your defences, look you're already bleeding," and sure enough blood dropped from Aly's mouth. "Face it pixie you're the weakest link, and are barely a threat to us, so why don't you just crawl up and die."

Aly growled and wiped her lips, "It's just a scrape, to bad I'm going to have to do a lot more to you."

Darcy snickered "Don't make me laugh you, your face itself shows your fear, Shadowy Lance," the blast rang out striking Aly's shield once again, this time Aly flew back.

Pushing herself up again, Aly glared at the Trix, this time dusting herself off, "Please I've done magical sparring with Jade she has more power in her pinky than you have in your entire body."

Icy laughed at this, "Well she isn't here is she."

"No she isn't and she's going to miss one hell of a battle," Aly remarked, almost happily.

"If you mean you getting your ass kicked then yeah this will be one hell of a battle." Darcy retorted her eyes narrowed at to what Aly was planning.

"Let's just kill the damn faerie so we can catch up with Lilith and watch her take apart Jade," Stormy said.

"Yeah we are missing that, by the time Lilith's finished with her Jade will be screaming for us to kill her," Darcy chuckled as she imagined the very graphic details in her mind.

Again the wind picked up around Aly all she was doing was buying Bloom some more time and it was working, most of the Winx Club girls and a few of the BOBS were up.

"Let's just end this, Achmed a dagger if you please," Stormy said suddenly causing Aly to look up, as Achmed plucked the dagger that Riven had stabbed him with from his stomach, and dried it on his pants.

"Well at least Lilith's not going to have all the fun after all we can at least make her scream," another malicious grin from Darcy.

Stormy cut her palm letting the blood spill out as she winced in agony before saying the words to the ritual under her breath yelling out the last four words, "Spectres' Working of Agony!"

Aly blinked, nothing had happened, "Was that supposed to do something?"

"Hmm just wait, however next time try this ritual," Darcy told Stormy as she took the blade away from her and she too sliced her hand while muttering the words to the ritual. " Invocation of the Word of Suffering."

And this time Aly felt pain, a pain like no other as she fell to the ground. It felt as if all her nerve endings were on fire or someone was taking a jackhammer to them. She stifled a scream she wouldn't give these sadistic monsters a thing to be pleased about as she lay there writhing in extreme agony.

"Aww she isn't screaming…" Icy bent down and pulled Aly's hair until Aly's eyes were looking directly into Icy's who gave her a cruel grin, "I gave you plenty of warning, my battles with Bloom not you, now you're taking just a smidgeon of what I have in store for Bloom and you're already screaming… pathetic, Lilith was right heroes don't know when to quit." With that Icy slapped her hard across the face. Standing up and dusting herself of Icy nodded at Stormy, who grinned as she flicked her wrists.

And this time Aly screamed as Icy walked over to where Bloom was working. Revenge had never tasted so sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: A chapter focused mostly centered around Jade and her life... why she is so damn powerful... and just how she feels about people also a brief what goes on Jade's head...**

* * *

There is more than one way to skin a cat. Total mind control had failed but she still had hundreds more tricks up her sleeve. After all you don't hibernate for a few millennia's without coming up with a trick or two. Besides it would be easier for her if Jade truly believed in her cause, and that wouldn't be to hard after all Jade didn't truly believe in the sources causes. That was another similarity the two shared they didn't like the idea of the source. Jade distrusted it yet she followed it reluctantly; Lilith had broken away from the source and was now trying to destroy it.

It was odd how similar the two of them were, and that's what intrigued Lilith the most. She was the only person who could possibly pose a real threat to her. Combined Aly and Bloom were also a force to be reckoned with but Jade was possibly her only intellectual equal in the world. This might not have been true, but Jade generally put things less important things of so she had a lot of spare time on her hands which she spent with her nose behind a book, not training obsessively like many would, she was both mentally and physically fit. That and she had already defeated a conduit, which was the kicker… it had taken Lilith years to be considered strong enough to even think about beating Jade had simply rushed in after a month's worth of training and taken down a fully manifested conduit within three hours… it had taken her three days and three nights. But there were things holding Jade back from being on the same level as Lilith, the main reason… she cared too much. And that was her only distraction… she was too emotional though she tried to hide it and that would was her one and only weakness. Lilith didn't have to worry about emotions anymore she had evolved from that stage in her life and eventually so would Bloom, Jade and Aly but as for right this instance they were young and completely inexperienced. And it was time to play on there weaknesses.

"Reversus," Lilith muttered under her breath as Jade let out a muffled scream of pain, as she clutched her heart dropping from where she was standing in the tree hitting the ground with an undignified thump. Lilith stared at her face portraying boredom as she casually sauntered over to Jade's writhing body the starseeds hammer extending behind her back. "If I wouldn't move if I were in your situation, that could only hurt you more. Reversus the reversing of your blood flow must like hurt like a bitch." Jade let a small scream, which was blocked by the spurt of blood that was now gushing out her mouth. Lilith cocked her head but eased up on the spell, causing Jade's body to go slack. "Even though it strongly looks like it I'm not trying to kill you, that would be stupid after all I need a conduit." Jade coughed trying to clear lungs as her healing factor began to heal her.

Lilith brushed Jades long hair out of her face almost like a caring mother would do when their child was sick, causing Jade to flinch slightly at the touch. "But that's just it isn't it Jade, people always need your help they always want you to fight for what there cause, they don't really like you they're just on a power trip. They are scared of you… of what you can do aren't they. That's why you never show anyone just how strong and smart you truly are because you don't want them to leave you alone. But Jade you're already alone, you refuse to get to close to people because whenever they find out they leave. Wasn't that the case when you were learning all those martial arts…"

Jade didn't want to hear this not from Lilith, but even then her thoughts slowly drifted back to those years in the numerous dojo's all over the realms…

* * *

She sat there alone watching all the other children having fun sparring each other boasting about how one day that they would be the greatest fighter in all the realms. She heard the whispers about her flying through the air talking about the huge freak. She was never allowed to play with them because she was better than them, she could beat them easily and when she offered to help them improve she was rejected. They rejected her, the only time that they would be gracious enough to let her join them was when she let them win, and that was only because the sensei would punish her for losing on purpose and she'd usually spend her punishment days by herself anyways doing those punishments. It was during those days that she had learned to never truly show your enemy all your cards, and it was one she still lived by.

* * *

Jade attempted to get up, only to be hit with another Reversus, and again her body contorted and writhed until Lilith once again eased up, "They were jealous of you Jade, they were scared of you and they didn't understand you, and humans as weak minded as they are tend to fear what they do not understand. Just like you Jade you're scared of what you can do. You wonder why you can't be normal, what is it that allows you to be as strong as you need to be? That's simple really it's your fathers fault. He only saw you as a vessel for the phoenix force, a vessel not a human. If he saw you as a human then he would have taken the safety percussions, and if he done that there would have been barriers making you at least semi-normal, do you understand Jade you have never truly been loved. Remember Jade think back you'll see that I'm not lying."

Jade's thoughts floated back 17 years to a memory that she couldn't recall… maybe Lilith planted this memory but it seemed so real…

* * *

Jade growled silently, "I wanna go help my mommy and daddy please nanny I can teach those meanies a lesson," she said swinging her fists around.

"Hush Ms. Jade your parents know what's best for you, and…" the nanny was broken of by the door pushing itself open as Jade's father the King of Shira fell through the door in a fit of exhaustion. Jade ran to him ignoring the blood and other things on his shirt as she hugged him.

"Hey kiddo come here and hug your old man," her father said hugging back, "Now I had hopped to do this when I felt you were old enough, but you have to take it," her father said incoherently, his blood flowing onto his daughters body.

"Sir you can't, you know the consequences of your actions, this could scar her for life and the markings are unbecoming," her nanny babbled away.

"Quiet Daine you know it's either this or those nasty Witches and their Orcs or this and we can't let the power of the phoenix fall into their hands, we knew that this was coming and I have made arrangements," her father argued, as he put his hand to his chest where a tattoo of a phoenix was, and began to pull the ancient power from his chest.

"Sir you haven't done the cleansing period yet and it will hurt her, emotionally and physically," Daine said concern filling her voice.

The fiery red tattoo faded from his chest and he held out a small red ball of fire, "Honey this is going to hurt and I don't want you to scream okay, I want you to be big and brave, just like your old man," her father began to push the fire into her chest as Jade whimpered in pain.

Jade never cried or screamed as her father forced the magic into her body, Jades began seeing all sorts of monsters and having vision after another, till her father finished the pushing of the fire into her body. Jade fell limply to the floor, as Daine rushed to see if she was okay.

* * *

"See he never loved you he just wanted to protect the power from the Trix. Without that cleansing period the phoenix force had nearly had 12 or 13 years to fully integrate into your system. Even when Darcy pulled it out of you there was still a huge chunk of the phoenix force left. All those years Jade it had full reign over your body and it was the little voice in the back of your head telling you, you had to get stronger. And you did and the phoenix force forced your body to evolve till it was perfect to be it's host, it's learned to adapt over the years to the point where even I couldn't take the phoenix force from your body, and if I want something I get it. Do you comprehend what that means Jade if you ever have children they will inherit part of the phoenix force but you will never be able to remove it and choose them as a host, so the power dies with you."

"I wouldn't want them to carry the burden," Jade muttered.

"At least you'll care for your children, treat them like humans more than what you ever received. Let's see your blood father treated you like a weapon… Ascot beat the crap out of you among many other things that would make most children grow up into sociopath's, Daine your supposed mother scorned you and became to wrapped up in her own life, and your real mother she didn't really love you… you've had it rough… I doubt anyone of these people would face a conduit for you so you can live. But you've adapted to this, and you've even sworn that you'd make better parents than what you got which probably wouldn't be that hard to do, you'd do anything for your so called friends why wouldn't you do the same for your children. That's what makes us so similar Jade we each care to much, my best friend Chova was scared of me and because of that I no longer have any live relatives because the source has destroyed them all. Do you have any idea what it's like to be forced to kill your children, to watch starseeds torture them before they die? Hearing them beg for me to save them but I can't do anything about it. All I did was prove that I can co-exist without God and I'm being constantly punished for it. Jade I faced down a conduit so I could save them, just like you I became as strong as necessary to protect the ones I love, so whose the villain here, me or the tyrant God that ordered these killings because I wouldn't submit." Jade didn't answer causing Lilith to sigh. "You put all your trust in someone who willingly allows his subordinates to change someone's destiny to fit his desires. Who punishes people who don't follow him, and punishes you for being able to think on your own…"

"I don't particularly care much for the source or any god for that matter, they've screwed with my life enough but overthrowing someone because I don't like so I can put someone I don't trust nor like is stupid," another Reversus caused Jade's body to contort in pain.

"Please don't interrupt me, now let me point out a fact, I'm using the Reversus spell because I have no intention of fighting you before we finished talking, and I'm not telling you how to think or anything of that sort I'm just trying to get my point across, however doesn't the source sound a lot like Ascot… didn't he beat you because you didn't listen to him, for wearing clothes he didn't approve of or friends he didn't like. He tried to control you just like what the source does Jade so by fighting for it your fighting for people like Ascot and everyone else who has tried to use you for there own gain. And don't say that I'm also using you Jade because unlike them I'm giving you the option… they never did Jade and remember I don't need a willingly conduit all I need is for you to be in vicinity of where I will release Seth." Again there was silence, and Lilith could see that Jade was truly thinking this through. "And your so called friends… they are using you for there own personal gain, Bloom only wants Sky, Dani needs you only to show her family that she isn't a complete loser… when the time comes they will betray you, after all didn't Bloom already scorn you once…" Lilith didn't need to finish her sentence as Jade forced herself up to her elbows.

"I'll do it, and that is only because I don't truly believe that you're the evil one, true you may go about it in a way I disapprove on but you're right." Jade's eyes were unusually hard.

Lilith lips curled into a smile as she flashed her fangs at Jade, "Well now you can finally receive my mark."

"What mark?" Jade asked but it was to late Lilith had already sunk her teeth into the base of Jade's neck causing Jade to shiver involuntarily. Lilith withdrew and wiped away her mouth, noting the two small incisions there.

"This is just a mark to prove that you're on my side now," Lilith guided Jade's head down her body was completely paralysed and her eyes seemingly screamed at the huge amount of pain Jade was in, which subsided as she fell into unconsciousness "Don't worry the poison isn't that lethal, and with your advanced healing system the markings should start happening right about now…" Lilith glanced her face once again emotionless as she stared into the beaten faces of the Trix and the vampire. "You failed again I see, if I wasn't in such a good mood you'd all be dead now. One more chance is all your going to get this time… bring me the tear, and we will go and wake up Seth…"

Darcy eyes focused on Jade, "What you do to her? She looks awful."

"You'll see now about the tear…?"

"Don't worry they're hot on our trail and so we can ambush them…" Icy stopped as Jade stirred and red and black markings appeared on the left side of her body. It was an intricate design of horizontal black waves.

"Is she still alive?" Stormy leaned into Jade to take a closer look at Jade's prone body only for Jade's hand to shoot up and grab Stormy's neck her eyes opened her teeth bared. Stormy's eyes widened as she looked into Jade's eyes, shivering slightly as Jade's eyes bore into her soul.

"Sleep," Lilith commanded and Jade let go her eyes closing as she drifted off into a deep slumber. She looked at Stormy about to say something but her attention to the fast approaching Winx club and BOBS, "They'll be here in a few minutes… and the conduit will wake up in a few minutes… finally its time for the final battle to begin."

* * *

This place had become so familiar to her in the past couple of years. The first time she had ever reached that she had ever been here was during her fight with Darcy; there she had met Ot. As she had grown stronger she was then able to decipher other parts of her soul mostly her emotions… and then there was living embodiments of her powers, the phoenix force which was Ot, her winx, and her mathematical conduit powers. To reach this state either took one of two things… for her to be nearly dead, or to be in a deep state of meditation and each time she visited this part in her mind she arrived completely corporeal.

Under normal circumstances the pitch-blackness was quiet and calm, however these were not "normal" circumstances as most of her emotions were on the run from something hiding in the depths of the darkness.

"_What the hell is going on? What are you running from? "_Her voice rang in the darkness causing most of her emotions and embodiments to look at her.

Ot gave her a wry look, "What you succumbed to."

"_What do you mean I succumbed too?" _Jade bafflement plastered all over her face.

"You made a deal with Lilith, the most evil…" Phoenix force Jade told her.

"Lilith is a shade of grey… I thought I stopped looking at the world as black white, but you never answered my question what are you running from?" 

"The Beast," Conduit Jade told her. Jade eyes turned towards the darkness as two glowing red eyes glared back at her.

Jade began to work to the glowing eyes, completely unafraid as she stretched out her right arm, _"C'mon one more embodiment can't hurt me… after all I deal with you nearly every day." _

And that was her greatest mistake; after all she hadn't expected a part of her soul to attack her. And so brutally too, as a huge gaping hole appeared through Jade's stomach, causing her eyes to widen, as she fell into the dark abyss known simply as her soul, leaving whatever had attacked her in control of her body, mind and soul. And that embodiment had begun to morph not only itself but Jade's physical body as was seen by the markings that had appeared on half of her face and it ran from her neck to the tips of her left arm. Her fingers grew longer her fingernails were now as sharp as claws; her teeth were longer and sharper. At the end of the transformation there stood, a more feral looking Jade one with glowing red irises and that wave like pattern on her left side.

All of Jade's old emotions, and embodiments, stared at the Beast with a look of complete horror in there eyes, some emotions and embodiments even had a look of horror in there eyes.

The feral Jade waved its hand and all of the Jade's embodiments and emotions were thrust into a cage. This was the true power of the Mark of the Beast, a curse that made you completely feral yet completely loyal to Lilith.

"**_Let the end game begin." _**Feral Jade thought to herself.

* * *

"Jade… **kill them all**," Lilith told Jade's body as shot up and her eyes opened her eyes and even Lilith was taken aback. "Both of your eyes are supposed to be red… doesn't matter as long as you kill them all."

"Jade wouldn't kill us even if she was under your spell," Makoto pointed out walking over to Jade completely calm.

There was a scream as blood splattered everywhere as Makoto dropped to the ground dead, Jade's hands covered in blood. Jade turned to glare at her friends sending chills down there spines as her blood red eye seemed to go to the depths of there soul. It wasn't just that it was her look she seemed completely unfazed by it. In fact she grinned at them baring her sharper canine teeth and raised her bloodied hand and beckoned for the next person to step forward…

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Ellie said fear etched in her face.

"If Jade doesn't snap out of it… then yes, we will die," Bloom replied.

"Take out Lilith," Ivy said suddenly, "This mark will only as long as Lilith's still living."

"In case you haven't noticed Jade is protecting Lilith we'd have to get through her to get to Lilith," Tecna pointed out.

"We need a distraction… someone strong enough to survive… and strong enough to try and bring back Jade… or if all fails kill her," Bloom said taking charge.

"I'll do it," Aly's voice resounded through the air as she went Winx. "You guy's take down Lilith I'll keep Jade busy for as long as I can walk… or fly."

"Which won't be all that long," Ellie muttered. Aly ignored her and nodded at Bloom who gave her an encouraging grin. This was suicide plain and simple facing someone who had kicked your ass time and time again as training while she read books on philosophy.

"Maybe I…" Bloom began.

"They need you… you're the strongest, besides I need to know if I can do it," Aly gave her a smile.

"Then let's go Ivy, Tecna and Riven, you take Darcy. Musa, Layla, and Ellie you guys go against Stormy. Stella, Timmy and Flora take down Icy. Everyone else take down Achmed. I'll go toe to toe with Lilith this is our last chance people so make it count." Bloom ordered as she to went Winx.

Aly rushed Jade using her powers of wind to create a dust storm, that the group used to there advantage as they rushed there various opponent.

* * *

This was it no more room for mistakes… this was now a kill or be killed situation… there would be no more holding back. No more time to stop and catch their breath… no excuses they had to win.

* * *

**Next chapter: ALY vs JADE**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: The battle between Aly and Jade... 'nuff said enjoy and review please please review**

* * *

What Aly was doing could have been considered stupid… actually it was stupid. Jade could… had kicked her ass while reading theology books. And that was Jade holding back… of course Jade always held back no matter she would only give as much energy that was required to win a fight, and through the massive amounts of energy Aly could tell Jade was holding back quite a bit… this wasn't Jade.

* * *

Aly gave a scream of pain as Jade's claws which were now searing hot, put a slash mark on her face castrating it. "That's for the scar that you gave me three years ago, we're even now. Of course I'm still going to have to kill you so we'll never be even… **rookie.**" Jade picked Aly up by the neck and did a massive right hook into her stomach sending Aly flying, into a tree. "Of course that's all you've ever wanted isn't it rookie, to be my equal," Jade laughed at this. A vicious backhand from Jade sent Aly flying to the ground again.

Aly's hair cascaded into her face as the wind picked up, as stood up her back on Jade who raised an eyebrow, **"SHUT-UP!"** she roared as the wind speeds began picking up it was now stronger than a level 5 hurricane. But Jade just stood there her feet firmly planted on the ground. The winds died down a bit as Aly turned around her scarred face looking directly at Jade. Anger radiated in Aly's blue eyes.

"Are you done, because I have other people to kill," Jade said in a bored tone. Aly didn't hesitate as she rushed Jade, who sighed and ducked her foot smashing into Aly's face nearly snapping her neck at the force. Aly dropped like a rock and groaned clutching her face. "Get up."

Aly did as she was told chuckling, "I'm awake now and I'm not going to hold back this time. You seem to be truly into killing me."

"Duh… where have you been for the past five minutes," Jade said, taking her attack stance. Aly did the same an exact copy of Jades, as the two charged at each other. Two punches flew one from each of them, and both punches were blocked. The two stood there looking into each other's eyes. Jade grinned as she opened her mouth, preparing to blow Aly's head off. Aly saw it coming and broke of and dodged Jade's attack. But it was a mere ploy as Jade did a reverse handstand her foot smashing Aly's chin sending her flying.

Aly landed on her feet blood flying out of her mouth. Jade still on her hands face gave a small smirk at Aly. "Without Bloom, Dani, or anyone else to interfere things won't be so lucky for you. And I will say it once more…**I will kill you.**" With that Jade shifted to her feet and used her fiery hands to smash the ground, which caused a mini earthquake.

Aly growled, "Bastard… I'll beat you back to your old self," with that she began to make a small ball of wind. And sent it flying towards the explosion the two powers smashed into each other creating a small explosion. The two titans created another blast this time more powerful than last one as they rushed against each other right hands meeting as each of the powers created an explosion of great magnitude one which Aly and Jade were stuck in the middle each trying to push each other back.

The two powers imploded creating a massive shockwave sending both fighters back. Years of experience and Jade landed on her feet, but Aly flew straight into a tree, but she straightened back up.

Jade cursed, "Dammit, a quarter powered blast only went that far… the rookie's improving. But not by much that was my weakest attack."

Aly glanced at Jade,_ "No doubt about it you're serious about killing me. But can you kill me calmly?"_

Jade began to laugh, "You're improving, let me tell you a secret when two first classed warriors meet they can tell what there opponent is thinking by the touch of the fists… so Alianne… what am I thinking," Jade clicked her tongue and a huge ball of flame appeared from her mouth.

Aly jumped into the air trying to avoid the fire blast not noticing that Jade had used her speed to appear right beside Aly. Her fist smashing into Aly's face her foot connecting with Aly's lower jaw. The blow sent Aly flying back. _"Jade I always knew you were a loner… in fact at the beginning I was relieved because I thought you were the same as me. I was glad and I had to talk to you straight away. But you treated me like a freak… you forgot my name you ignored me. You could do everything and you had everyone"_ Aly tried to doge the kick Jade delivered straight to her solar plexus. _"But we were to different…regrettably I decide you would be my rival, I had to become better than you… but all I wanted…" _Jade smashed her face with a massive left hook. _"Was to be like you. I aspired to be like you and because of that when you first truly acknowledged me… I was glad." _Jade picked up Aly by her throat with her left hand. _"But now I don't get it… why would you want to kill us… I thought I… we were your friend…" _Aly's hands began to smoke but Jade didn't notice as her pupils dilated.

"**It's to late now Alianne.**" Jade snarled her hand was literally ablaze not noticing that Aly's pupils had constricted.

There was a horrible gushing sound and finally silence.

* * *

"_After all I might have been the only one who thought wewere friends and because of that… Jade… I will not give up…No I cannot… I cannot give you up to Lilith. _

* * *

Jade looked at where Aly's hand had tried to deflect her arm from passing through her heart, **"You prevented me from hitting your heart… however that was pointless. Because now I've impaled your right lung."** Jade removed her right arm from Aly's body. Blood dripped from Jade's hands; "You cannot use your right arm now. And it is getting difficult to breathe… and you can't manipulate your magic in your current state…" Jade stopped talking as Aly grabbed her left wrist nearly crushing the bones. Jade dropped Aly her eyes slightly wide, as the wind once again picked up pushing Jade back. _'Wha… What the hell her energy levels are increasing exponentially. Where did she get all that power.' _

Aly stood there, her head down blood dripping out of the gaping hole in her chest, her own blood dripping down her arms. The wind whipping around began to take a shape that caused Jade to take an involuntary step back. A massive griffin had taken shape behind Aly's body.

"_Wha… where… no way,"_ Jade took another step back as she stared into Aly's narrowed irises. The gaping hole closed in Aly's chest as she stared at Jade whose mouth nearly dropped. _"No way… her wound healed as quickly as one of my injuries would… impossible the griffin has no healing properties this can't be happening."_

Aly's face was unnaturally hard as she took an attack position, **_"Jade! Lilith will not control you anymore… Even if I have to break your arms and your legs, let it be said now that I will stop you!" _**She hadn't wanted to lose… and that ardent had awoken her own beast inside of her.

Jade quickly snapped back to attention her eyes narrowed and the markings of the Beast began to recede into where the bite-mark. The old Jade had began to resurface struggling to regain control as her left turned back to it's original colour only for the irises to split turning into the phoenix's. "Lilith can't control my body or the way I think. I only fight for causes that I truly believe in Alianne, and I refuse to fight for a tyrant."

"Don't lie to yourself whether you believe it or not doesn't matter anymore Lilith's found away to infiltrate your mind even if you did truly believe the bull that Lilith's been spouting to you wouldn't be trying to kill your friends."

"You mean the same ones that are only using me for there own gain, Dani because she wants to prove to her family that she's not a loser, Bloom only wants me to fight because she needs Sky, has anyone stopped to think that maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting for my life against some insanely strong opponent just because I have to. At least Lilith hasn't tried to manipulate me…" Jade was blown back by the huge amounts of wind Aly had heard enough. _"No way she blew me back with just wind alone…." _A blur caught Jade's eyes, "_Damn her she's to fast." _

Aly was using her wind to move at an accelerated speed her punches actually snapping bones in Jade's body before she actually hit the ground. Aly landed on top of her arm placed on Jade's neck making it hard for Jade to breath. "Wake up already Jade. We're not using you we're your friends and if you were in there situation we'd do the same thing that's what friends do and yes she did manipulate you she turned you against us. If you're still not sure who to believe then** I'll break like a stick and drag you back immobile**."

Jade stared at Aly through her daze as her bones began to snap back into place healing themselves. And for a split second Aly thought she had finally gotten through to her that was before Jade started to snigger… "Shut the hell up. What do you know about me? You grew up with a family who despite there lack of warmth that you needed loved you especially your father who drank simply because he felt guilty for not providing you with the proper essentials that you needed in life. And don't give me the bull that I had friends… all the time I was travelling I was alone… and when I was with them I couldn't trust them as far as I could throw them as I look back it wasn't till we were older till I could finally trust them enough for us to actually go out with each other but that was just out of convenience to me strong allies and all that. But **you had something to begin with whereas I had nothing. So tell me WHAT DO WE HAVE IN COMMON**. Your parents are still alive and so is your… our sister… but I've lost so much even when I had nothing… and all that suffering is what made me stronger… You don't know the real meaning of the word loss." With that Jade's leg pushed Aly of her fists smashing Aly's already scarred face.

Both faeries got up Jade clutching her side, Aly holding her jaw. "Is it anything like losing a friend, cause maybe just maybe that's enough, for me to win."

Jade said nothing her eyes not betraying any emotions, but the marks of the Beast were gone. She fell into her fighting stance. She gave a simple nod to Aly who rushed her. Jade timed it perfectly as she dodged the wind attack and used the momentum to swing her foot connecting, which connected with Aly's neck.

Stars exploded in Aly's vision as she dropped to the ground. Jade walked up to Aly and placed her foot on Aly's neck cutting of her air supply. "You've got a way's to go if you ever want to be even half as strong as I am… **rookie**." Jade extended her claws. "It must suck to be you, after all the day that your wind breaks…" Fire now covered Jade's hand "Is the day that you die." Jade attempted to finish the battle with her flame-covered hands only to be met by some invisible barrier. Set invisible barrier forced Jade back leaving Aly panting for air.

"I have no intention of dying… not now anyway," Aly pushed herself off and Jade frowned at this.

"I am way out of your league… so why do you keep on fighting?" Jade asked suddenly, her hands once again igniting.

"For a friend. And because someone wise once said that when you fight to protect the ones you truly care about then you will become as strong as you need to be. And that's why I'll fight on… so I won't lose my friend."

And the claws receded, and again Jade struggled for control as distant memories surfaced.

* * *

And then, she remembered.

Her friends…

Her last remaining family member…

Her father standing against all odds…

Jade's eyes opened again.

And Yusuke's expression of utter agony as Darcy forced him to harm her…

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! **_GO TO HELL!"_**

And her eyes shone bright green.

"**_YOU FIRST!"_**

And Jade thrust her arms out, and her blast returned, doubled, tripled, quadrupled, overwhelming Darcy's dark fire blast like it was nothing and scattering it to the winds as Darcy suddenly found her power gone and her vision filling with gold.

* * *

Jade shook these thoughts away… and once again the beast resurfaced as she once again, she smiled dangerously at Aly before clicking her tongue and sending a huge breath of fire that smashed against Aly's body. Jade eyes widened, _"Damn it she's creating a shield to protect herself…"_ Jade let the fire recede only to notice that Aly had made an attacking motion. _"Can't touch me from over there," _another mistake as Aly's wind took the shape of a punch, which smashed Jade across the face, sending her flying into a tree. The markings of the beast sprang back out of the bite mark once again covering of half of Jade's face.

Aly didn't hesitate as she once again used her powers over wind to form a huge hand… one which gripped Jade's body and sent dragged her at a huge speed towards Aly whose hand had once again become magically enhanced with her powers over wind as she smashed Jade in the face once again.

And again she went flying except this time into a huge boulder that had somehow managed to remain unscathed in the battle. Aly stared at Jade praying that she would stay down, her heart falling as she heard Jade's chuckling. The dust cleared and Aly stared at Jade who had gotten up. "That didn't hurt… Alianne. **And let it be said now that you were special, but… _I will always be more special than you! And I have no intention of losing." _**With that being said Jade let the power of the curse fully wash over her body absorbing huge amounts of it. Her hands once again turning into claws but instead of an all out flame like last time her hands sparked with a black energy. Jade looked at her hands and touched the boulder standing behind her. It exploded with impact causing Jade to smirk, one, which quickly turned into a look of pain as Jade, coughed up some blood.

"It looks like your body is finally reaching it's limit and…" Aly glanced down at her right hand, "I can't move my right hand."

Jade smirked again, "Did you honestly think that your power up wouldn't have any consequences." She was quiet before standing up straight her body unusually relaxed, "This is it… the time for talk is finally over… this battle is finally ending." That being said Jade drew back into a ready position, her hand lighting up with her once again flames the black energy swirling around it dangerously.

Aly's left hand soon held the equivalent of such a powerful attack in her element the two staring at each other daring each other to make the first move.

The two opponents looked in each other's eyes reading each others movements. And as one, they rushed each other their left hands outstretched. And the magic that the two were letting off collided.

* * *

The two blasts created a dome around the two combatants causing nearly everyone within the nearby vicinity or anyone who was watching this battle to stop everything that they were doing and turn to there direction.

Even Lilith was worried, _"That energy… it's terrible the power of the beast and the power of the griffin… so much power…"_

* * *

The black dome began to grow destroying anything that it touched sending things flying off in different directions. But on closer inspection of the dome a glowing yellow light appeared growing bigger and bigger until finally the dome broke and through the light you could see the shadows of the combatants. And if you completely zoomed in on the scene you could see that both combatants tired faces as the light overwhelmed them. But it was there hands that was the kicker no longer trying to kill each other in fact it was almost like the scene out of E.T. but not quite two fingers; the middle and the pointer finger were now wrapped around each other as if in some sorta of handshake. This wasof coursebefore the power blew them apart.

* * *

And Jade stood over Aly's body looking down at her peaceful features in silent for a moment watching her steady rhythmic breathing. Before raising up her right hand claws fully extended, her face once again betraying no emotion as she began to lower her claws…

And this time there was no more struggling the old Jade resurfaced. Holding her hand as she continued to stare into Aly's face… "Oh… God… Aly… I…" and she looked up staring at the sky as it began to rain. The rain gently washed away all the blood on Jade's body as she slowly began to back away. Jade looked at her hands in horror and at the damage she had done as memories of the past half an hour came flooding back to her and she dropped to her knees as the emotion guilt overwhelmed her… "Oh God… please no…"

* * *

Aly woke up nearly half an hour later, her body nearly completely recharged, sitting up she glanced around for any signs of Jade… there were none she was gone… and soon so was Aly heading at a breakneck speed towards where the others were fighting. Praying and hoping that Jade hadn't killed them all. 


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Another chapter up… it might be a bit weak but that's only because I've been so busy and sick… the next chapter will be better promise so please read and review**

* * *

"If we give up now then we've already defeated ourselves," Bloom answered, "besides even if he isn't here exactly with us I can still feel him watching over me," Bloom said. "Why are you so worried?" she asked.

Jade shrugged, "Don't know, but from what I've been reading we might have something to worry about."

* * *

Something to worry about… something to worry about… Jade had never been so right in her entire life… they had all underestimated her. True she was holding her ground but give or take five minutes and she would fail.

She was completely different then the Trix. She had no weaknesses to exploit, she didn't monologue, and her movements swift and graceful yet she managed to keep each blow as deadly as the last. And even though numerous of Bloom's blasts were hitting Lilith she had remained unscathed. Oh and she seemed completely and utterly sane, which was new for them usually the people that they had faced just wanted power… for the sake of having power… and that power usually made them completely insane… or more insane then they had ever been. Either way it both added up to them being screwed… as aforementioned above she wasn't your average day super-villain; she was usually two steps ahead of them at any given time, predicting the outcome and making sure it suited her needs.

And separating the three people who could possibly defeat her… Aly going of to fight Jade… Bloom could only pray that Aly made it out in one piece… and even their friends/allies had split up spreading their forces to thin… even if they did manage to defeat the Trix… the vampire was dead… they'd be to weak to properly defend themselves… they'd all **die. **

It wasn't supposed to happen this way they were supposed to have won by now but at the current moment not only was Lilith systematically taking them apart she was also forcing Bloom to change her perspective on life… which was even worse… the only reason she couldn't convert Bloom was because like Lilith, Bloom was also fighting for a cause… to save Sky's life… and though Lilith might truly be right about the Source being evil but she wasn't about to abandon Sky for that reason.

Besides being **good **and being **evil **are two extremes, no one is completely good… just like there is rarely someone completely evil. It's simply a question of morals… if you are willing to kill to get what you want then you are considered evil… if you give most of your possessions and time to people less fortunate than you then you are considered to be a good person. Societies morals dictate what is good and evil we can do something in one culture and be considered an evil person but if go to another culture you could be considered a hero. Lilith was considered a hero… the first feminist to many females but yet when you look through the eyes of the Starseeds she is just a rebel leader that they had to put down before she destroyed the natural balance of society… so what was she? A hero or the villain? And for once Bloom had no idea.

* * *

Lilith could see Bloom's physical fatigue, she could sense all of Bloom's mental shields slipping as she plunged deep into Bloom's mind attempting to do the same thing she had done to Jade… and of course she succeeded in reading Bloom completely finding the weakness' in her armour the doubts that she had tried to keep hidden. Her lips once again curled into a smile as she prepared the Reversus curse once again.

"Rev—" she began her mouth opening her hand outstretched, but she stopped and blinked the winds had picked up, and it was becoming difficult to breathe…

With speed and grace Lilith shot back just as Aly dived through the air letting all the wind smash into the ground in one concentrated blast. The aftershock of such a powerful attack was massive creating a shockwave that pushed both Lilith and Bloom back.

And as the dust settled Aly floated in that same exact spot that she had just attacked and for once she didn't look completely out of place she her face had a series of five castrated scars which Jade had placed on her face, which ran diagonally from her chin and on her tank top you could see the blood from where Jade's hand had gone through her. But then there was the power thing… for the first time her power was great enough so you were forced to see her as a possible threat.

Lilith casually raised an eyebrow two for the price of one… and combined there powers were barely a threat simply because she had greatly weakened Bloom. "You're still alive? I'll have to fix that," with that she raised her hand. But again with the speed that she had acquired from the power up Aly rushed her.

Lilith frowned in concentration and swung her hammer cracking Aly across the jaw, which of course sent her flying backwards into Bloom, "You may have gotten a power up but you don't know how to use that power do you?" again the look of utter boredom crossed Lilith's features as she expertly twirled the hammer on her fingers.

* * *

The two faeries got up, a look a relief on Bloom's features, "Jade," she prompted.

"Took off, I woke up and she was gone."

"Then she's back."

"No I think she just regained control for a couple of minutes enough to heal me so I didn't feel to weak."

"Then it had to be a telepathic attack again… but I thought…"

"You thought wrong faerie, taking over peoples minds are easy and it is easy to break out of holds like that but this time I burrowed deeper than Jade… I attacked her soul, even if she somehow manages to stop herself from killing you she won't be able to do it twice." Aly snickered and even Bloom cracked a smile causing Lilith to frown, "What?"

"You've already lost then," Bloom replied totally confident, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well if I kill you now no matter what I still win," Lilith pointed out shifting her weight to the left.

"Aly we've never tried this but how about a convergence spell it might not be much but it might hold her off until Jade pulls her self together," Bloom muttered so that only Aly could here her.

"Good idea… but what do we want it to do before Jade comes," Aly whispered back.

"Subduing her that's all we need right now… it'll be better if we can conserve as much energy as possible." Bloom told her, her hands glowing red.

"And if Jade doesn't show?"

"Then we let loose and pray that it's enough," Bloom replied a slight frown on her face.

* * *

Musa frowned as once again another spell hadn't worked… convergence hadn't worked they were ten times stronger then when they were hooked up with the Gloomix. But even then they had been able to stop them numerous times, but they had changed they were more direct… and this time they were actually trying to kill them… not leave them like they had in Cloud tower when they were about to be deleted. And this directness made them more dangerous then ever before…

"Come on Musa we have to hold her off until Lilith's gone or they retreat or something…" Layla said her teeth gritted as she tried another spell but like all the others it did no harm.

"This isn't working we need a plan to beat her… them all together while expanding as little energy as possible."

"It has to be simple enough to pull off but to complex to see through…" Layla agreed.

"See through… See through… that's it an illusion spell… if we're too weak to take the Trix out then why don't we allow them to do all the work…" Musa said snapping her fingers.

Layla quickly caught her drift, "Ellie I think it's time for us to retreat, Musa a decibel blast to the ground would provide enough cover for us to make a quick retreat."

"Good idea, DECIBEL BLAST!" a strong attack smashed into the ground kicking up dirt and dust providing the perfect cover for them, as it left Stormy to hit nothing but air.

"So how do we contact the others and tell them our plan… without my sister's telepathy is out of the question, and Ivy is the only one of us who can't use telepathy," Ellie asked Musa.

"Damn it, and Dani's still useless due to the ritual… Jade's gone crazy… this plan won't work unless… Ellie we're going to hold Stormy off you've got to herd the other's one spot so we can pull this off… while you're herding them there try and give them as much information as possible, without letting the Trix know what we're planning," Musa said stopping in midair and dropping to the ground and facing towards where Stormy would attack them from.

Ellie didn't look back she was just trying to locate her sisters with them they would be able to contact them all telepathically.

* * *

Convergence had barely worked on she simply sent it flying back at them… they were only alive because they had managed to dodge it in time.

"The Dragonfire and the Griffin… even without the phoenix I believed that you would at least be tougher than this…"

"Bloom you're too weak to continue like this take a break and let me go toe to toe with her… it won't be much but you need a breather, and I need a victim to test my new powers on," Aly said looking at Bloom.

"Are you insane she'll kill you," Bloom screamed.

"No she won't and if it looks like she's about to you can step in, before she left she said my wind finally broke… so it's time I learned how to manipulate this power anyway." Bloom looked at her worry in her eyes, she had seen Aly's scars from when she had fought Jade… the only person who could heal her face was Jade herself and she was having an identity crisis somewhere.

"Fine but if it gets to tough then we continue together no holding back, with or without Jade."

Aly nodded and took off towards Lilith once again who was looking at them boredom with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. She sighed and dodged the attack a small smile playing on her lips as she attempted to block Aly once again only to come up empty. It was almost as if Aly had just disappeared. Lilith didn't even blink as she cocked her head slightly her hand snapping up and catching the Aly's arm the powerful blast still in Aly's hands. With the same grace she had used on Bloom, Lilith flipped Aly and before she hit the ground, she once again grabbed her leg, and threw her back towards Bloom. "You project your thoughts to much," Lilith answered the unasked question. "Besides I pity you now the line between bravery and stupidity was passed a while back."

Aly snickered at this as she pushed herself up, "Only the bravest would give there lives for others."

"But there courage will help them win any fight," Bloom finished for her.

Lilith blinked and shook her head at them, "That's a bunch of bullshit. No matter how brave or courageous someone is that doesn't change destiny… like it is my destiny to punish the source."

"And it's our destiny to stop you," Aly retorted.

"That is why our destiny isn't set in stone," Lilith replied, "This is one of the crossroads that happens the events today will dictate the future… you are fighting me only because a tyrant has vilified me as the enemy. Bloom you are fighting for people who destroyed your happiness just so you would fight me. Jade was smart enough to realize that I was telling the truth…"

"Shut-up you bastard you tricked her manipulated her against us…" Aly began only for Lilith to interrupt her.

"Not really I didn't lie to her or anything I might have twisted some of her memories and inserted a few fake ones, but that pretty much covers it. The only way for the curse to work is if the person agrees to join me. She did, all I really did was cause all the walls Jade set around her emotions to crumbling down… very much like Jericho… anyway with those walls gone Jade is emotionally unstable… each of her psyches will be trying to take over her body unfortunately the curse of the beast has created yet another psyche for Jade…"

"Wait what do you mean by psyche?" Bloom asked.

"You don't know… and you call yourself her friend, Jade has seen and done so much that to keep from going insane she split her personality into two groups entities like her phoenix force and the conduits power and then her emotions like love and hate are also separated, she does this to maintain some sanity…"

"Jade is completely sane," Bloom interrupted.

"She fought someone who was ten times more powerful then her and bent on eating her heart… I think that classifies as slightly insane," Lilith retorted.

"You got to agree with her on that one," Aly agreed whispering.

* * *

The plan was working all groups had met in the one area blasts were flying as both Musa and Layla prepared a convergence spell to smash against the ground. They did so and dirt went flying into the air… they would only have one shot at this…

"Ivy now!" Layla shouted.

"Deceiving Illusion," Ivy waved her glowing hands. The group waited for a minute and looked into the sky where the Trix had been, but in there place stood the Winx Club and a few of the BOBS.

"It worked?" Stella asked looking into the sky.

The Winx Club figures looked at each other and started fighting each other, "Yeah it worked but the spell will only last for five minutes so we'd better find Bloom and help her by the looks of it they'll probably be dead in the next two minutes," Ivy pointed out admiring her handiwork.

"Ivy's right let's go help Bloom and if she's got everything covered and if she does then we go save Aly," Tecna agreed.

* * *

He knew where she was… she was the only one with an empty hourglass, and it gave him a signal. Why she survived he had know idea but he himself couldn't bring himself to do his job to reap her soul. She was one of the few people who looked at him with no judgement in her eyes, she constantly reminded him of who he was, even though he himself didn't like what he was she said that she accepted it. And then there was the fact that there was no fear in her eyes… she wasn't afraid of him… she had seen past his face and there was no fear, no disgust she wasn't offended by him. That's why he had to help her in her time of need… 


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Another Chapter up… focuses on Jade… and Raphael as well as a small guest appearance by Jade's father… next chapter Jade confronts the Winx Club and Lilith and the final battle begins… **

* * *

She peeled of her ripped shirt, which was covered in blood and dirt, her hands uncontrollably shaky, underneath was a tank top, which she lifted to see the damage that Lilith, had done. Commencing at her navel and extending to her left shoulder was a hideous wound, it wasn't ordinary it was the symbol of what had happened to her soul. The enormous gash was raw and open, with burned flesh blistered beneath the charred skin. Blue veins spread radially across her chest, forming a star like shape across her heart. It didn't hurt… much but this wasn't something her healing factor could heal.

She looked into the river her eyes were wild, numerous emotions running through them, her mind an utter wreck. She had no control over her actions. A huge chunk of her soul was missing unfortunately for her it was a very important part of her soul the one that controlled everything else… who she was gone.

She closed her eyes and tries to focus; she wants to be in control again. How could Lilith do this to her, the one thing that she treasured more than anything was her control. But she had taken that away from her now she didn't know she was, she couldn't… she hears herself scream with rage, giving herself completely to the Beast now burrowed deep within her soul. She's fighting, fighting, against what she never knows. People? Things? Herself? Demons? Monsters? Fate itself? All of that? None?

She tries to calm down succeeding slightly as she opens her eyes, fear an emotion that she hadn't felt in so long starts to strangle her as she gazes at what once was a peaceful forest. Trees had literally snapped as if they were nothing but toothpicks. Boulders had been smashed everything is broken. What scares her the most is she doesn't even have control over her body.

She glanced at her hands black energy sparked of them. She didn't have to turn around to figure out who was there, he had been bugging for the past three years, wheeling around she attempted to punch him, hoping to blow him to pieces.

* * *

Raphael just managed to sidestep the blow catching her arm and twisting it around Jade's back, as he pushed her head first into the river. With a hand quick motion he summoned his scythe. "Maybe one day you'll forgive me for this but I have to do this for two reasons one to get the demonic fluids out of your system and two because your healing factor is attempting to heal your soul by rebuilding it, but it's only making matters worse." Raphael waited until Jade resurfaced before pointing the scythe at Jade, "**Shatter.**" Jade screamed and clutched her body as the gash began to spray blood.

Pain ripped through her body as the blood sipped through her hand, she felt Raphael turning her over… not that made much of a difference, "**_I…hate…you…"_** she growled through clenched teeth.

Raphael ripped a piece of his cloak, "That's just the pain talking," he muttered. He sighed as he attempted to bandage Jade's wound, only for her blood to burn him as he touched it. "Shit," he swore nursing his fingers, "Jade you're going to have to fight the demonic energy running through you."

Jade's eyes glazed over, the pain riddling her mind as she pushed the beast aside once again, "Have you ever loved someone so much Raphael that you give your life for them, no really give your life for. And you'd destroy anyone that would try to harm them. But then for some reason karma comes along and destroys everything that you had worked hard for by messing you up so badly that you become the source of their pain."

"Your hallucinating focus Jade… just focus on my voice," Raphael once again attempted to stitch Jade up once again and once again his hands got burned.

"Tell them I'm sorry, Raphael… tell them not to mourn for me when I'm gone that I could…"

"Fortunately for you I'm the freakin god of DEATH Jade, and you're not going anywhere," Raphael growled at her, his hands got burned again.

"Raphael isn't your real name… Raphael is the angel of wisdom so what is it?" Jade asked attempting to get up but she spat out blood and lay back down.

"Azrael but I never wanted to be the Archangel of death so I changed my name based on a Renaissance artist when it was time for me to collect his soul his artwork actually touched me," Raphael told her, again his fingers got burned.

"Heh… a guy who is sensitive enough to like art… check your list I'm pretty sure I'm on the top now… and aren't you going against the whole…" Jade hacked up blood, "grand design thing… an angel of death… attempting to heal me I should feel flattered."

"Don't I'm only doing this to protect the grand design," he swore again she was losing too much blood.

"It hurts… just let me go there's nothing left for me here anyway," more coughing blood was now dripping freely from the sides of her mouth.

"That's a lie as we speak you're friends are fighting to free you from Lilith's…"

"It's gone to deep… even if they did there would still be some demonic energy," Jade told him, "Did… they love me…?" more coughing.

"My parents… did they only treat me like a weapon… the memories I can't… even trust my own…" tears now began to fall from her eyes as she thought about how hopelessness, "fucking memories… she messed me up so badly… they all left me alone… everyone of them… they either left… or used me all of them… they didn't care about me or what I wanted…" the pauses were becoming more frequent, her voice was cracking she was slowly returning to the beast.

Raphael didn't even falter he waved his hand, he needed to put her mind at ease if not the demonic energy would never recede. A portal opened up and out stepped her father, intangible at first but he slowly solidified as he rushed to his daughter's side. Raphael flicked his wrist, as a piece of paper appeared in his hand the list… the list… the one that had who was going to die and when, of what cause and so on… he needed to follow this list and for once she was at the top of it… now it came to whether he would risk overturning the grand design or having Lilith do it… either way it was a lose-lose situation. He glanced at the father daughter moment and sighed. She might hate him forever but she needed to go to Avalon they needed to get that demonic energy out of her system, and even then… "You have five minutes I need to make the preparations…" Raphael hand disappeared for a second and then out of nowhere came a chain that seemed to originate from Jade's chest… her chain of fate… that was as long as always… he was right it still wasn't her time to die… he disappeared.

* * *

Ghai Halva looked at his daughter she would never know but all the people who loved her and cared about her were always watching her.

Jade looked into her father's eyes, "Did… y-you love…?"

"Oh god yes… I gave you the phoenix force simply because it would keep you alive… but let it be said I have never been prouder of anyone… in my life… you will survive this Jade but I can't tell you who to trust or who to fight for… just listen to what your hurt tells you."

"So I did… good…?"

"Yeah kid you did good, remember your destiny will be great it was predicted from your birth."

"Destiny… I won't stop fighting… can't stop fighting… I'll make you proud dad… promise," Jade coughed again but her blood flew through him, he was turning intangible once again.

Ghai kissed Jade's forehead before he disappeared just as Raphael appeared again, "The arrangements are done, Jade you're going to Avalon," Raphael picked her up and Jade looked into his eyes.

"Has anyone told you, you have the most beautiful eyes…" Jade told him before accepting the darkness that was overwhelming her.

"You're hallucinating again… no one… no one can love death…" Raphael whispered to Jade's unconscious body, as he disappeared into the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

**an: Another chapter up and this story enters it's final stages... and review and all that...**

* * *

70 min that's an hour and ten minutes… that's how long they'd been at this, most athletes don't have this type of stamina, it had been the same they just kept on getting back up… and yet they hadn't really put a dent on her. She just kept sending them flying. And she looked bored and slightly pissed of now. 

"Bloom we really can't take much more of this we need to get Jade before we all end up dead, and then we'll all fail… Winx isn't working charmix isn't working on her, we've tried convergence didn't work physical confrontation is out of the question so what's left to try?" Stella shouted at her.

"I'm thinking… we need Jade to actually win, but with her healing factor she should have been back by now, after we finish kicking Lilith's butt we're so having a long discussion on saving the world." Bloom sighed.

"See the problem is that you're to weak to defeat me… by taken out one of your top fighters I've weakened the collective," Lilith was now simply walking towards Bloom, smacking anyone close enough with her hammer.

Bloom backed away, "We will win…"Bloom said but her voice cracked she was beginning to feel the pressure, everyone's lives depended on her decisions.

"Please Bloom do you think I'm stupid, by taking out Jade I've made the collective weaker, I just had know idea you'd be this much weaker, it's a pity really I though that you'd still be a challenge but you've depended to much on Jade and that in turn has forced her to distance herself away from you because she hate's being used. She enjoys a good fight but not the way that you've been using her, that's why she defected. And you know you were the only three who really stood in my way but your powers are insignificant compared to the power that she has stored within her body, the ability to wield magic on the subatomic level, the power of the phoenix which includes it's own healing factor making Jade nearly immortal, the power of her mirror eye the ability to copy any martial art mixed with the power of the conduit making it nearly impossible to defeat her in hand to hand combat. And then I gave her the power of the beast, which really just boosts all her other powers, but it makes her more feral and more willingly to kill." Lilith grinned cruelly and ducked a dragon blast and threw her own blast, which sent Bloom flying backwards.

"Of course there is the law of Equivalent exchange mostly when it comes to power, for all that power Jade unwillingly gave up a lot more then she bargained for. The most recent thing Jade has given up is her control so stop thinking that she'll come back to save you even if she could break free of the demonic energy that binds her, she still has to piece back her soul, which I _accidentally _smashed, the one thing even her healing factor can't heal."

Bloom smirked and pushed herself up, "Aly was right you do talk to much and you are a stupid old hag, I may not see eye to eye with my cousin but I know her well enough to that she wouldn't betray us."

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Look I really don't care all I want is the tear Bloom so hand it over," Lilith held out her hand.

"I don't have it none of us do when Jade retrieved it we sent it to a place where even you couldn't get it from," Bloom smirked again at the look on Lilith's face, "And now I think it's time for us to end this, Flora now!" Bloom screamed as Flora touched the ground, and vines wrapped around Lilith's feet. Tecna added to the trap, as did Layla planting Lilith in one spot.

"Decibel bane!" Musa shouted causing Lilith to cover her ears to keep the eardrums from shattering.

* * *

"I got the demonic energy out of your body like I promised and I know you still can't tell the fake memories from the real ones, so all I can tell you is you should make this decision for yourself, trust your heart, not your memories." He looked at where the fight was progressing and turned to her. 

Her eyes were focused on the fight below and he could see the haunted look in her hollow eyes. She had changed in the past seven years immensely. Yes she had been gone for seven years; still running across her abdomen and chest was the scar that Lilith had placed there it seemed better… but that was only because it wasn't bleeding… a that time, a rough stitch job had stopped the massive bleeding but any normal person would be bed ridden, yet she was standing there. She looked at him as he touched her shoulder and nodded once at her before disappearing.

* * *

"Aly **now!**" Bloom screamed at her, as she prepared a dagger like dragon blast in her hands. Aly followed suit preparing her own element to hit Lilith with, and it was powerful as she felt her hand seize up, this would be it they would kill Lilith without Jade. 

As both Faeries lunged at Lilith who glanced up and saw it. The faeries that were working on keeping Lilith in place gasped and their hold on Lilith weakened. She had caught them twin blast each aimed for a vital organ. She blinked the BOBS who were still standing had decided to rush her from the front, she sighed and literally wrenched the blasts from Bloom and Aly's hands and threw it at them using her foot she kicked up her hammer and twisted it expertly so that she hit Aly in the lungs and Bloom on the lower back attempting to paralyse her… she missed the spine but Bloom would have a major bruise there later. They collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. Lilith wheeled around and used her powers to bring the rest of the faeries closer to her, using her powers she forced them to ricochet across several objects including each other before throwing into the pile of bodies.

Disgusted she kicked Bloom over, and picked up Musa, "Listen to me because I'm only going to ask you this once more, otherwise I'm going to punch a hole where Musa's heart is." It was a threat a major one and the hatred and frustration shone in her eyes.

Bloom saw fear in Musa's eyes as they pleaded with her to tell Lilith where the god damn tear was. But Sky would she put his life on the line for Musa… one of her closest friends… for the man she loved.

"Hurry up Bloom you have three seconds," Lilith announced as she raised Musa to eye level and dropped her hammer her right hand opened in a sort of claw position she was literally going to rip Musa's heart out. "1… when I finish ripping out her heart I'm going to make Flora eat it. 2…" Bloom closed her eyes and turned her head, "3… no answer pity…" with that Lilith hand shot out at an astonishing speed.

* * *

Bloom yelled and waited for that horrible cracking noise, of Musa's ribs breaking, the silent gushing sound of Lilith's hand passing through the Musa's lungs and heart… but it never came. Bloom opened her left eye and gasped she was back and she had caught the blow. Not with her body like she would have done but with her hand. 

Her other hand shot up and hit Lilith's arm at an angle and a force that would have shattered it but Lilith put up a shield in time however it didn't make much of a difference as the force of the punch forced Lilith to drop Musa.

"You used me, you fucking bitch," Jade's voice was unusually hard and her now longer hair covered half of her face.

Lilith was completely caught of guard she had underestimated the girl again. But here she stood… her body completely void of any demonic energy… but that would take seven years to completely drain all demonic energies… **Seven years… **"But how?"

"Avalon is located in the time realms, which are completely hidden by sacrificing 70 minutes in this time I was able to gain seven years without aging or anything like that so I had to endure so much so I could rid myself of your poison." Jade replied as she dropped, and did a fiery sweep kick causing Lilith to jump up.

"Interesting," Lilith said as she moved father back away from Jade…

"Jade thanks… I owe you," Musa said rubbing her neck as she placed her hand on Jades shoulder.

Jade turned her eyes of Lilith and glared at the hand, "Don't touch me… you used me to, you all used me…" and with that she lost control again her powers ripping from her body… they would all die... they all hurt her so they would all die…


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Insanity in this chapter... **

* * *

Musa backed of slowly as Jade's power began to skyrocket, her eyes glowing neon red as she turned around and glared at them, "**I'm going to kill you!**" she growled as power began to pour out of her body, flashes of red and gold, blue and black and a dark blood red colour seemed to dash all around her. 

"Well, that was unexpected… what do we do Bloom?" Stella asked Bloom.

Bloom was in shock she hadn't been expecting this either… "Guys maybe we should split up," Bloom said looking at them, "Then try and take Jade down, don't use to much energy, there's only one of her and ten of us…"

"**Really Bloom is that what you think, because I still out number you 75 to 1." **No longer was one voice coming out of Jade's mouth but a multitude.

"Jade I know you're crazy, but you can still count right…" Aly asked her.

"**Is that so _rookie." _**Jade began moving her hands, and muttering some words underneath her breath.

"Holy Shit," Ivy swore, as the group turned to look at her.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Those are hand seals… you know the form of magic where you use only your hands and a few magical words to do immensely powerful magic it's used in martial arts… and it's rare to find someone who could do it… simply because it takes years to teach it to them, seven years or something like that…"

"So immensely powerful hand techniques big deal, Jade still doesn't have her Charmix," Aly pointed out.

"So Jade's using _ancient _magic which sorta trumps your charmix anyway besides Jade never really cared that you guys got your Charmix before her it made no difference to her… she's still stronger than you guys… one on one… anyway together you guys are almost unstoppable." Ivy pointed out.

"But if we use al our magic to defeat Jade… then we won't have enough power to defeat Lilith," Bloom said.

"Well guess whose the bigger threat at this moment of time," Tecna replied.

"**_Flipere! _Art of the 100 doppelganger!" **Jade's hands glowed as she touched the ground and a hundred bodies seemingly materialized from Jade's body each wearing different colours each looking slightly different then the other, one was even on all fours her ears pointy and her teeth sharp.

"Oh great just we need more Jades," Stella rolled her eyes.

* * *

"She did it wrong…" everyone turned around to see Dani who was leaning on a tree for support. They had left her with the guys her powers had been useless because she needed some time to heal but here she stood looking at Jade. 

"What do you mean she did it wrong?" Tecna asked her as she glanced at the surrounding Jades, each getting ready for an attack.

"That attack was to simply split her energies equally, including her emotions… what you're seeing here is all the different energies that run through Jade…" Dani pointed one out, "That's Feral-Jade…"

"So is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Layla asked her.

"Emotions are energy... energy in motion. When we constrain and suppress our emotions through willpower and intense fear, our energy gets blocked.

We know from physics that energy is neither created nor destroyed. So the energy we don't process in a healthy fashion is transformed... or in this case morphed beyond belief, Jade has suppressed many of her emotions over the years so they are super powerful, especially the emotion of love I believe." Dani pointed out.

"So we're screwed?" Stella said taking a step back.

Dani shrugged and nearly fell over, "Get me over to the real Jade, the one in control… I have an idea…"

"That isn't possible… Jade kinda lost control when you were out…" Aly said nervously.

Dani's eyes glowed black in anger for a split second, before she sighed, "There, has to be some control, over all of them otherwise she'd be dead…" she pointed out.

"She's been reduced to a child… her control has been reduced to that of a child, so the original version is…" Bloom said slowly.

"A child, makes enough sense to me," Dani sighed and pushed herself of the tree, this time she clutched her ribs and coughed up some blood.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" Stella asked as Musa helped pick her up.

"Probably, but I really don't care, we need to find the real Jade… and then I can bring her back…but…"

"Buts are never good," Tecna pointed out.

Dani glanced at her, "You know what never mind… Musa you and me are going to find the real Jade… you guys… find a way to defeat them, they'd be pretty easy to defeat when you find there weak spot…"

* * *

"**Are you done, because I have other people to kill," **Angry-Jade asked them tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Excuse her, she's just impatient, but whatever… we do have a mission and that is to kill you all, and for that I do apologize," Polite-Jade smiled at them.

"This is way creepy," Aly muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it," Aly wheeled around and came face to face with a Jade dressed in total black. "Depressed Jade," she introduced herself in the monotone voice.

"This is pointless," Ot sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Logically I guess we should just kill them and then go back to Jade, so we can help her beat Lilith," Conduit-Jade sighed.

"**Kill! Kill! Kill!" **Feral-Jade chanted from where she was sitting, a crazed look in her eyes.

Ot rolled her eyes, but her hands lit up, "Since I'm in charge I guess… might as well attack," with that all the Jade's ran towards the winx club girls.

"Musa we need to find Jade… so let's find Lilith first, I have a suspicion that's where she's going," Dani whispered to Musa who nodded and quickly created a portal, which they disappeared into.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me…" a Jade in grey said backing away from Flora. 

"Oh I could never hurt you what's your name?" Flora asked her dropping in front of her, a smile on her face.

"**Fear," **Fear-Jade turned and stared into another Jade.

"**And Mischief! And I got you," **Mischief said happily, as she raised her hands and all of Jade's fears was transferred into Flora. Flora screamed and Mischief laughed loudly and walked of heading towards Layla.

"And you know the time I called you a shopping freak… I totally apologize for that and I know that you might hate me for that…" Timid Jade was going on and Stella couldn't even fight all she could do was stare, stare long and hard not noticing a Jade in a Green uniform appearing and hitting her in-between the wings causing her to fall over… Brave-Jade.

"So Tecna, you and I are almost alike you know, it's almost a shame that I must kill you," with that Conduit-Jade lunged at Tecna.

Bloom glanced around, Jade's emotions were tag teaming everyone except for one that held back and watched the fight below her with disinterest, Ot… or Phoenix force Jade… Bloom flew towards her and Ot stared at her not making a move to attack her. "Hello Bloom," she said somewhat cheerfully.

"Okay… why are you attacking us? We've done nothing wrong." Bloom said looking directly at Ot who finally met her eyes.

"That's true but Jade's memories think that you did," Ot looked at her and sighed, "So I guess I have to kill you," Ot raised her hand and a huge fire blast appeared, "I'm sorry Bloom but I have to kill you, direct orders and all that…" Ot gave her a small smile.

* * *

Lilith stared at the 4'5 person standing in front of her, and began to laugh. 

Jade glared at her, "I'm going to kill you I already promised that I would kill you…" and with that the 8 year old version of Jade ran head on to go fight Lilith… it would be ugly…

"**Shadow Knit!" **Dani Shouted as black tendrils wrapped around Jade's arms and legs… Dani made a quick flicking move with her hand and Jade was dragged back and hung upside down by Dani's tendrils.

"You're alive?" Lilith stared at Dani, "kids these days just don't know when they're beat."

"Let me go, or I'll kill you to," Jade said struggling to get out of the tendrils.

Dani nodded at Musa who walked up to Jade and slapped her twice, "Get a grip we aren't your enemies Jade, so call of your clones and be an adult about it."

Jade glared at Musa angrily and Dani dropped her she couldn't hold the magic any longer. "Bite me!" she said sticking out her tongue.

Dani growled and smashed her fist into Jade's head causing Jade to clutch her head in pain, tears in her eyes, "Respect you elders," she ordered, "Now pull yourself together."

Jade was still rubbing her head, "Fine," she announced but you could see that she was still pouting… "**_Unite!" _**Jade announced and quickly began to grow again till she was her normal size again, "Hi Dani!" she said happily.

Dani rolled her eyes… "Now you can go destroy Lilith."

"Really… thanks Dani you're the best," Jade's emotions quickly shifted and she was serious again, "And now I'm going to **kill you!**" Jade snarled at Lilith who had watched the small exchange in amusement… or was it disgust… she had never been easy to read.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Bloom asked no one in particular, as all the Jade's disappeared. 

"Flora are you okay?" Layla asked helping Flora up, she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Jade's fear they're really deep and…" Flora shivered slightly.

"Jade's afraid of snakes and clowns, big deal I don't see why you're making an issue of it," Stella interrupted.

"Those are surface fears, fears that can easily be gotten over," Bloom pointed out, "So… what is it?"

"It explains a lot actually… Jade doesn't want to die alone… she's not afraid of death, it's just she's been alone most of her life… and she doesn't want to die alone, but she still risks her lives for us, and we never say thank you or anything like that we just gather round and expect her to do it again, and that's alienating us from her, because Jade doesn't want to fight our own battles for us anymore, but we keep on pushing and pushing so she can't say no… I don't think Jade's capable of saying no."

"She said no to shopping," Stella offered.

"I really don't think that's the same thing Stella… after this is done we're going to hold a party in Jade's name…" Bloom began.

"She hates parties…" Ivy pointed out.

"Or something," Bloom shot her a look.

"Whatever let's save Sky and Brandon," Stella said stomping of.

* * *

She was winning she was actually winning, her mind wasn't focused on Revenge, or saving Sky, she was doing this for herself. And she was winning, but that wasn't helping her heal. 

Lilith hit the ground where Jade had been with her hammer, but she missed letting Jade run up and smash both of her fists into Lilith's mouth. She drew blood first, as Jade did a graceful flip and landed a good two feet away from Lilith. If no one had known Jade was now mentally unstable… they would never have guessed. It was the same expression that she always wore in a fight, the expressionless one where all the raw emotions were held in her eyes. This time you could see most of them, anger, pain, confusion, fear, and bravery… or was it stupidity those two are always the most difficult to tell a part.

Lilith touched her lip and wiped the blood of, "This is normal for you isn't it, trying to help the friends who will eventually leave you," she spat.

Normal… Jade clutched her head as a memory ripped through it.

* * *

"Why can't you ever be normal," the girl named Cerces called out from where she was swinging. 

"Yeah, normal like us," Legend the boy sitting next to her agreed.

The ten-year-old Jade turned and gave them a mischievous grin, "Yeah sure I could be normal… I could embrace a life of the flesh, abandon my mental values and adopt pre made ones instead. Popularity, joy, the paper-thin regard of my so-called friends… it could all be mine. However, normal people are ephemeral, the flesh withers away and dies…"

"SENSEI!" Cerces called out.

Jade's grin grew, "And a normal person would have turned that flesh-eating potion into Sensei instead of smearing it on the swings." She said walking away whistling to herself.

"**Sensei!" **both kids screamed.

Yes she had been a demonic little beast of a child, but it got her what she wanted… attention from all her peers including her teachers… she was normal, a kid seeking attention… by pulling of dangerous and sometimes lethal pranks… but she was normal right.

* * *

Jade shook of the pain, just in time to dodge a blow from Lilith who of course had taken advantage of her momentary lapse… Jade palm shot up and it smashed Lilith in the nose, more blood… Lilith growled at this and wiped her nose… it was time to get serious. 

"Are we done warming up yet?" Jade asked her, an eyebrow raised in slight boredom.

Lilith roared at this and lunged at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Oh look I updated...really it's best if you don't get your hopes up about this story...the next couple of chapters as seen in Highschool stories will be me attempting to get back to writing this and working with my characters again... which takes some time especially when you're in the middle of writing a novel... but I'll try... as it is I'm not very pleased with the last half of this chapter.**

* * *

"It's happening isn't it? The girl's control again, we have to strip her of her powers before she becomes an even bigger threat than Lilith," Uriel said looking at his brothers.

"But if we do that then all might be lost, we have to take that chance the girl might be her only hope," Gabriel pointed out as they watched the magic began to wrap around her.

"But who will stop her? The girl now has a beast locked inside of her even Avalon. She's completely unstable, I mean what happens if she defeats Lilith and decides to go after the Source? What will we do then? The girl will become a juggernaut and nothing we say or do can stop her," Michelangelo pointed out.

"Her name is Jade Halva, she's the princess of Shira and she's doing exactly what we asked of her, even though showing this power and further ostracizing from her friends. They don't understand her and because of that she's all alone. Why should we punish her for her crimes when all she has done is do exactly what we have asked her." Raphael pointed out as he pulled out his list.

"Death cannot become a sentimental being on us, you out of all of us were meant to be the most logical. The girl has to be stripped of her powers permanently after this she will be. She's too much of a wild card," Uriel put in.

Raphael said nothing and watched the fight silently; he wasn't going to allow them to hurt her. "Do you know why she fights so hard for others?" His brothers shook their head, "Because they pulled her out of the hell she lived in, and for that she is thankful and willing to put her life on the line for them. "When you fight for others, a person's true power will manifest no matter what we do Jade will always be able to call on that power, it is hers after all."

"That can't be the only reason she fights for others, there has to be a reason that she risks her life every single time," Gabriel looked at Raphael.

"When a person dies, they disappear...along with their past, current lifestyle, and their future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Those who die have goals and dreams, but everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers...people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth. And the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that...because it's important...that's what Jade believes and that's why she keeps on fighting." Raphael responded.

Gabriel smiled ruefully, "I understand that but it's painful when someone you care about dies, even for death."

Raphael shot him a look, "She isn't going to die today, none of them unless something changes their destiny."

* * *

Jade once again flipped away from Lilith's attack, and landed in a crouched position this time placing her hands in front of her in a crouched position, she could feel the magic wrapping around her protectively.

Lilith growled and threw the hammer at Jade who dodged it and disappeared, reappearing right in front of her again, another kick to the face and Lilith went flying. "Please tell me is that the best you've got?" A crazed grin appeared on Jade's face as she began to run in a circle around Lilith who stood up and dusted herself of.

"Speed alone will not kill me and your attacks alone do not hurt me. Jade you can not kill me… let me show how outclassed you are."

Jade smiled and ran up to Lilith an attack at the ready, this time Lilith dodged and landed a blow of her own that sent Jade flying into a boulder nearby, blood flying out from mouth.

"I just broke your ribs Jade don't be a fool I will kill you, if it is necessary. Today you will be digging your grave."

Jade pushed herself up, "Is it my grave or yours? I think its yours, that punch didn't hurt me. I will die here."

"If it is not my grave and it is not your grave then whose grave is it?"

Jade smiled and split herself into two people, Ot and herself, "I already told you Lilith its yours," with that the two of them broke of into two separate directions and headed for Lilith. Lilith wheeled around and hit Ot but by doing that she left herself wide open for a vicious attack from Jade whose leg snapped out and broke her collar bone.

Lilith dropped to her knees, and reached out to grab the hammer, which extended and she pushed herself up. "I'm going to kill you, the people who make me angry deserve to die." With that she smashed the hammer against the ground which literally exploded underneath the force sending Jade and her double flying. Ot disappeared from the extreme jostle to her body and Lilith smiled. "Come on Jade I haven't even begun to get serious yet."

Jade reset her dislocated shoulder and stood up, "A bomb on a stick…how crude," with that she rushed Lilith again and this time the hammer smashed into Jade's already broken ribs and Jade could feel numerous blood vessels exploding from the tremors that Lilith had hit her with. She let out a small scream.

Lilith watched the blood ooze out of Jade's body, as she tried to stand. "Give up Jade, and I will make your death painless."

"No, you should have realized by now that I will not be killed by you and your stupid bomb on a stick… as for that stupid weapon I'm going to smash into bits."

Lilith laughed, "This weapon is like the tear, I couldn't break it myself even if I wanted."

Jade didn't say anything and barely managed to dodge as the hammer tried to smash into her ribs again this time, she grabbed onto the handle and her hands glowed for a second, and she let go, pushing herself back. She could hear the voices in her head yelling at her what to do, most of them were telling her to run away. Jade coughed and once again dodged the blow which was now aimed for her head, her right hand shooting out and hitting the mallet. Lilith snarled viciously and tried a high swing in which Jade caught between her palms, her hands once again glowing.

"Do you think that's really…" Lilith stopped when a crack appeared through the mallet, which snapped off and broke. Lilith pulled back and stared at the broken weapon in shock, before looking at Jade who was clutching her bloody ribs and panting hard, even threw the pain she was in. "I couldn't break this stupid hammer…what… no who are you?"

Jade laughed, "My name is Jade Halva… and I'm going to be your executioner today."


End file.
